El Reinado del Rey Mono
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Cuando el digimundo fue reiniciado, los Amos de la Oscuridad fueron resucitados para combatir a los elegidos. Pero no fueron los únicos en ser resucitados, cierto autoproclamado rey digimon despertó también, y tras encontrar un digimundo debilitado por el reinicio, inició una guerra por convertirse en el único Rey Digimon. Yamato/Sora y Koushiro/Mimi, poco Takeru/Hikari.
1. Resurrección

**Muy buenos días chiquillos y chiquillas, el día de hoy me uno a la fiebre de nostalgia que nació gracias a Digimon Tri con una historia que simplemente no puedo esperar al fin de los 6 ovas para escribir.**

 **Creo que todos sabemos que los buenos ganarán al final, esperemos que sin sacrificios que arruinen una historia como la que ahora pretendo compartirles, pero si sacrifican a alguien, que sacrifiquen a Mei y a Meicomon, son insoportables.**

 **En fin, la verdad a mí me atrajo mucho la idea del reinicio, y el regreso de MetalSeadramon y MachineDramon (el más malo de los malos y mi favorito en el libro de malvados), me dieron muchas ideas para traer a otro de mis villanos favoritos a quien no he visto que sea utilizado ni en series ni en fanfictions, por eso pretendo aportar mi granito de arena.**

 **Digimón Tri va terminando, con el último episodio teniendo la fecha de: 24/12/2005, lo que significa que esta historia comenzará en los primeros meses del año 2006, con Taichi, Yamato y Sora comenzando con el ingreso al tercer año y con sus exámenes para ser admitidos en la universidad, con Koushiro y Mimí a esperas de iniciar el segundo año y con la incertidumbre de si Mimí se quedará en Japón o regresará a Estados Unidos, con Takeru y Hikari en su último año de secundaria y a punto de entrar a la preparatoria, estarán seguramente planeando el viaje de graduación, y con Joe siendo por fin aceptado en la universidad de medicina de Minato. Meiko también será mencionada, estará en Tottomi como se dice al final de la serie pero no será muy relevante, la verdad ni me cae bien. Así pues, solo me concentraré en los 8 niños elegidos originales, eso significa no Davis, no Cody, no Yolei ni Ken. ¿Por qué? ¿Los odio? No, no los odio, me caen bien la verdad pero prefiero a los originales.**

 **Esta historia es una historia de aventura, con sus tintes de romance claro, comedia tal vez por aquí y por allí, pero manteniéndonos lo más cercano posible al canon de Digimon. Eso también significa que las parejas ya están definidas por la serie: Yamato y Sora, Koushiro y Mimí, y Takeru y Hikari, y bueno Joe y su novia pero en fin eso es punto y aparte.**

 **Espero esta historia les sea creíble, trataré que sea una historia extensa y entretenida, no me inventaré personajes, créanme, lo que sí me interesa aclarar es que haré referencia a la existencia de la digievolución Super-Mega, influenciada por el videojuego Digimon Masters Online.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir por el momento, lean, disfruten, y si quieren déjenme un review. Recuerden que Digimon no me pertenece y esta es una historia de un fan, para fans. Mucho ojo y cuéntenselo a quien más confianza le tengan.**

* * *

 **Prologo:**

* * *

 **Mundo Digital, El Área Oscura. Año 2005.**

—¿03:48? ¿Qué puede significar ese número? —el área oscura es una parte del Digimundo en donde se dice que los Digimon malvados tienen su origen. Está ubicado en el rincón más profundo del Digimundo, por debajo de los océanos, en un lugar donde no llega la luz—. Parece una cuenta regresiva —en estos oscuros parajes, los núcleos de los Digimon que han sido borrados son juzgados por Anubimon, el Digimon dios del Inframundo Digital, quien analiza los datos encriptados dentro de los núcleos, leyendo su código y encontrando allí sus acciones pasadas, juzgando así si el Digimon es digno de resucitar como un Digihuevo, o debe ser condenado a tortura perpetua en los fuegos del Área Oscura hasta su purificación y posterior liberación—. Sea lo que sea, el número se repite por toda el Área Oscura —Anubimon se encontraba preocupado. La cuenta regresiva se repetía una y otra vez por todo su recinto, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la tortura de los condenados.

—Ese número es el reinicio —escuchó Anubimon a sus espaldas, y se dio la vuelta, buscando entre los núcleos incinerados de los condenados, hasta encontrar a un joven al que había visto en los datos encriptados de algunos de los Digimon que torturaba, el Emperador Digimon—. Y no se repite únicamente aquí en el Área Oscura, sino en todo el Digimundo —continuó el joven, sonriente, malicioso.

—Emperador Digimon. ¿Qué te trae al Área Oscura? —preguntó Anubimon—. Debes saber que aunque no seas un Digimon, tus crímenes contra el Mundo Digital te dejan a merced de mi juicio. Te has aventurado demasiado —pero las amenazas de Anubimon no impresionaban al Emperador Digimon, o mejor dicho a él quien tomaba su imagen—. ¿A qué has venido? —preguntó Anubimon sabiendo que no se podía bajar la guardia contra el Emperador Digimon.

—El reinicio será solo parcial. Un reinicio completo es muy peligroso después de todo. Y en un mundo reiniciado, los que llegan primero son los más poderosos. Y yo busco ese poder —detrás del Emperador Digimon, una luz intensa se formó y solo entonces Anubimon se percató de la presencia de Imperialdramon, que con su ataque derribó a Anubismon, quien pese a intentar defenderse fue envestido por Imperialdramon y forzado a una batalla en medio de los núcleos incinerados de los caídos—. Ahora… a buscar a las marionetas que me ayudarán con mi oscura labor. Vengan a mí, Amos de la Oscuridad —llamó el Emperador Digimon a 4 de los núcleos, y al hacerlo estos y sus sombras prestaron sus servicios, antes de irse sin embargo, otro núcleo intentó acercarse—. ¿Quién? —preguntó el Emperador Digimon.

—Oye, espera chiquillo, espera —un núcleo se posó frente al Emperador Digimon, un núcleo con unos extraños lentes oscuros—. Llévame contigo, te lo suplico, me arrodillaría si tuviera rodillas. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de contar con el apoyo del rey de los Digimon —insistió el núcleo con desesperación.

—¿Rey? —preguntó el Emperador Digimon—. Ese núcleo debe pertenecer a ese inútil de Etemon, la marioneta con delirios de grandeza —se dijo a sí mismo el Emperador Digimon, mientras miraba el contador llegar a sus últimos minutos—. No tengo el tiempo de tratar con basura. Tu núcleo me es inservible, pero solo por lo patético que me pareces, te liberaré para que disfrutes de unos últimos segundos de vergüenza. Ya que tú jamás serás un rey —pateó el Emperador Digimon el núcleo de Etemon, sacándolo del fuego ardiente y después pisoteándolo con fuerza—. Larga vida al rey —susurró el Emperador Digimon ante el núcleo, antes de retirarse con los Amos de la Oscuridad, y que diera inicio el reinicio.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a pisotear mi hermosísimo núcleo? —se quejó el deteriorado núcleo—. Yo soy un rey, fui el rey del Continente Server, puedo ser el rey de todo el Mundo Digital también, yo seré el rey —mientras continuaba con sus quejas, el Mundo Digital comenzaba a desaparecer, y a reiniciarse—. Mi deseo será tan intenso, que sin importar el reinicio será parte de mi nueva re-programación. ¡Yo seré el rey! ¡Yo seré el rey! ¡Yo seré el rey! —y con aquellas palabras, el reinicio concluyó.

* * *

 **Digimon: El Reinado del Rey Mono.**

 **Capítulo 1: Resurrección.**

* * *

 **Odaiba, Escuela de Odaiba. Año 2006.**

Ha pasado un año ya desde la última aventura de los niños elegidos que requirió de un reinicio parcial del Digimundo y un momentáneo reseteo en las memorias de sus Digimon. La vida de los niños elegidos continuó sin muchos contratiempos después de aquella aventura, y ellos continuaron nuevamente con sus vidas como si las batallas, las tragedias y los sacrificios no fueran más que un recuerdo o un sueño de verano.

Sus compañeros digitales, los Digimon, habían regresado nuevamente a su mundo, pero era del conocimiento de los portadores de los emblemas que la puerta del Digimundo, pese a todo, continuaba más abierta que nunca. Ellos simplemente, y por voluntad propia, habían decidido volver a vivir sus vidas y dejar a sus Digimon vivir las suyas mientras el mundo se preparaba para el día en que tanto el mundo real como el Digimundo pudieran coexistir correctamente.

Poco pensaban los elegidos que el reinicio parcial del Digimundo había acarreado muchas más consecuencias de las que se habrían imaginado, algunas de las cuales no sospechaban, y de las cuales ya se habrían dado cuenta si la vida diaria no les demandara tantas preocupaciones tan comunes que simplemente no se puede vivir sin ellas.

—¿Cortó contigo? —resonó el grito de Taichi Yagami a las entradas del auditorio de la escuela en donde los de tercer año llevaban a cabo su graduación y a la cual ellos habían decidido asistir para despedir a unos amigos de sus clubes de futbol y música, forzando a su compañero de clases, Yamato Ishida, a taparle la boca de improviso, mientras las miradas y los rumores comenzaban a esparcirse a su alrededor.

—Yagami… ¿te he dicho antes que pones a prueba mi paciencia? ¿La palabra discreción te ha pasado siquiera por la cabeza alguna vez? —se mostró fastidiado Yamato, aunque de cualquier forma logró disimular su molestia y mantener la calma—. Ella simplemente me pidió algo de tiempo, no se trata de una ruptura definitiva —se defendió Yamato, aunque su molestia era más que evidente en su rostro.

—Eso dices pero… normalmente no se les nota mucho el noviazgo que digamos. A veces hasta se me olvida que están saliendo —se burló un poco Taichi, más al notar la mirada preocupada y de descontento de su amigo, desistió de sus bromas y se tornó serio—. ¿Puedo saber cómo ocurrió? —le preguntó.

—Solo ocurrió, no hay nada más que decir —Yamato estaba fastidiado, Taichi lo notó en su comentario de desahogo—. Estamos por entrar a nuestro último año, comenzaremos estudios especializados para nuestras respectivas carreras. Pienso que tal vez Sora no estaba muy contenta con mi elección de carrera. Ella prefiere la estabilidad y la seguridad laboral ante todo después de todo —admitió Yamato.

—¿Qué pudiste haber puesto en tu forma de selección de carrera para disgustar a Sora de esa manera? ¿Astronauta? —ante el comentario, Yamato bajó la mirada apenado y mientras temblaba con cierto desprecio—. Espera… ¿hablas enserio? —se perturbó Taichi.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia señor futuro embajador de las relaciones humano-Digimon —se cruzó de brazos Yamato, mientras Taichi colocaba los suyos detrás de su cabeza y sonreía con malicia ante las tragedias de Yamato—. De todas formas… no estoy seguro de si esta vez quiero regresar con Sora o no… —se deprimió un poco Yamato, sorprendiendo a Taichi.

—Vamos, vamos, no estás hablando enserio —se estremeció un poco Taichi sobresaltado por la noticia, aunque una parte de él aún tenía sentimientos encontrados por Sora y vibraba con cierto deseo de probar su suerte, pero no podía hacerle eso a sus amigos—. Sora no es exactamente fácil de manejar pero, todas las parejas tienen sus altas y bajas, solo mira a Koushio y a Mimí —aclaró Taichi intentando levantar los ánimos de Yamato.

—Ese par son un caso aparte, ¿ya son algo o siguen sin ser nada? Se comportan como un matrimonio de ancianos —se burló un poco Yamato, Taichi se burló de igual manera, pero su depresión volvió de todas formas—. Al menos Koushiro tuvo el valor de ir a despedirla, eso ya es mucho decir. Yo simplemente… la verdadera razón de que Sora no quiera estar conmigo es porque… —Taichi prestó suma atención a lo que Yamato decía, pero como era ya costumbre, el rubio se guardó sus verdaderos sentimientos para sí mismo—. No tiene importancia —finalizó, se recargó en la pared y miró al cielo pensativo. Taichi notó que la depresión de Yamato simplemente estaba escalando y que de continuar con la conversación solo empeoraría su estado de ánimo. Por aquella razón decidió cambiar de tema, y metió su mano en su bolsillo recordando su Digivice y cierta falla que tenía tiempo llamándole la atención.

—Por cierto… —cambió de tema Taichi—. ¿Has podido contactar con Gabumon? Mi Digivice tiene algunos días que se comporta de manera extraña y no he logrado contactar con Agumon —le mostró su Digivice a Yamato, y este parecía mostrar cierta interferencia—. He querido preguntárselo a Koushiro, pero ha estado tan ocupado pasando lo últimos días con Mimí que no he querido interrumpirlos. La vida cotidiana también es importante —confesó Taichi.

—Llevo tiempo queriéndole preguntar lo mismo, pero no lo he molestado por las mismas razones —le mostró Yamato a Taichi su Digivice, este presentaba la misma interferencia—. Nuestros amigos regresaron al Digimundo por su voluntad propia, dicen que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos pero… de todas formas quería preguntárselo a Koushiro —cerró su mano alrededor de su Digivice Yamato, preocupado—. ¿Sabrá algo Koushiro que nosotros no? —se preguntó nuevamente, y mientras lo hacía, el reloj digital de pared reflejaba a una figura siniestra que los observaba impaciente.

 **Haneda, Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda.**

—Tentomon, ¿puedes escucharme? Tentomon… parece ser una especie de interferencia eléctrica… pero ha durado ya varios días… ¿qué significa? —se preguntaba a sí mismo Koushiro Izumi mientras se encontraba sentado en un restaurante del Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, desde el cual Mimí despegaría de regreso a Estados Unidos—. He revisado todas las variaciones de amperaje de mi computadora y demás instrumentos electrónicos en mi persona, en mi casa y en la escuela, pero no encuentro razón para esta interferencia. ¿Podría ser que no es una interferencia eléctrica? Tal vez deberíamos intentar abrir nuevamente la puerta al Digimundo y cerciorarnos que todo esté bien —continuó Koushiro tecleando en su computadora, pero la tapa de la misma le fue cerrada en sus manos.

—¿Otra vez poniéndole más atención a tu computadora que a mí? —se quejó Mimí Tashikawa, que llegaba con sus mejillas infladas en señal de descontento, Koushiro simplemente se sonrojó al verla nuevamente—. Me pregunto… ¿qué pasaría si algún día tuvieran que darte a escoger entre tu computadora o tu querida y adorable amiga de la infancia? Seguro quedaría en segundo plano como siempre —se burló Mimí mientras se sentaba frente a Koushiro.

—Yo… no haría eso… Mimí… —se ruborizó aún más Koushiro, y Mimí simplemente se burló de sus reacciones—. Es solo que… estoy algo preocupado… —miró Koushiro a su Digivice, y Mimí se mostró preocupada de igual manera y miró al suyo, ambos mostraban cierta interferencia—. No es la primera vez que los Digivice fallan pero… al mismo tiempo la información que tengo registrada del Digimundo no muestra alguna reacción de peligro, error o inconsistencia. Todo parece indicar que es alguna interferencia eléctrica de algún tipo ya que el programa del Digivice no parece estar influenciado por ningún factor externo en su programación ni… —comenzó Koushiro a perderse en su conversación interna, pero de pronto sintió sus mejillas siendo estiradas por una molesta Mimí—. ¿Mimí…? —se sobresaltó Koushiro.

—Yo también estoy preocupada… —bajó la cabeza Mimí un tanto intranquila—. Ya tiene 3 días desde que no he podido hablar con Palmon… pero… si hubiera algún peligro… ¡estoy segura de que Koushiro ya lo sabría! —aseguró Mimí, ruborizando a Koushhiro aún más—. Yo… en estos momentos estoy un poco más preocupada por lo que va a pasar en unos minutos que llegue mi avión… no lo hemos discutido después de todo… —esta vez fue Mimí la que se mostró algo intranquila, como si esperase algo de Koushiro—. Pasamos todo un año escolar juntos… como cuando éramos niños pero… Koushiro… ¿somos novios? —preguntó Mimí con cierta intranquilidad, lo que forzó a Koushiro a ruborizarse aún más.

—¿No…novios? —se estremeció Koushiro. Su reacción sin embargo no fue bien vista por Mimí, quien nuevamente infló sus mejillas en señal de descontento—. Bueno Mimí… la verdad yo… tú me… si vivieras aquí tal vez podría… pero hoy regresas a Estados Unidos y yo… no sé si podría… —Mimí por su parte suspiró en señal de molestia.

—No eres divertido, ¿te lo he dicho? —se quejó Mimí, Koushiro por su parte mantuvo su silencio y miró su café en la mesa del restaurante—. Ya sé, ponte de pie… —le pidió Mimí, no sin pararse ella primero e intentar jalonearlo fuera de su silla—. Te digo que te pongas de pie —insistió ella, y Koushiro, pese a la vergüenza que sentía, obedeció. Una vez que estuvo parado frente a ella, Mimí colocó ambas manos de Koushiro en contra de su cintura, forzando a Koushiro a estremecerse aún más mientras Mimí se acomodaba entre sus brazos y todos en el restaurante dirigían sus miradas en dirección al par haciendo el ridículo frente a ellos—. Así está mejor —sonrió Mimí—. Ahora dime de frente si quieres despedirte de esta señorita como a una amiga más, o si vas a despedirte de ella como se despide a una novia, no hay segundas oportunidades, tómalo o déjalo —finalizó Mimí, a lo que Koushiro desvió la mirada intentando tranquilizase—. Tonto… ¿a mí también me da vergüenza esto sabes? Las cosas que hago por llamar tu atención… —infló sus mejillas nuevamente Mimí—. Espero una respuesta directa esta vez —le aclaró—. No les pedí a los demás que no vinieran a despedirme solo para irme sin lograr mi cometido. ¿Somos novios o no? —volvió a preguntar Mimí.

—Y si lo fuéramos… —comenzó Koushiro, aún ruborizado, pero armándose de valor de todas formas—. Si lo fuéramos… ¿te quedarías en Japón conmigo, en lugar de irte? —se atrevió a preguntar, y en esta ocasión fue Mimí la que trastabilló y se puso pensativa.

—Pero Estados Unidos tiene cosas muy bonitas… —se susurró a sí misma Mimí, y esta vez fue Koushiro quien suspiró molesto—. ¡Ah! No pretendía que sonara de esa manera. Puede que yo tampoco haya pensado las cosas muy bien pero… —y la incómoda situación continuó, con todos en el restaurante a la expectativa, mientras el par de indecisos intentaba acomodar sus ideas.

Los monitores del restaurante por su parte comenzaron a mostrar cierta interferencia, pixeles rojizos se dibujaban en los mismos, y los encargados de la aerolínea comenzaron a contemplar el detener los vuelos, algo extraño estaba pasando pero quienes deberían prestar atención estaban envueltos en su mundo de romance.

 **Minato, Universidad de Medicina de Jikei.**

—Esto… ¿es algo extraño… no te parece? —Joe Kido recién salía de la facultad de medicina de la universidad de Jikei cuando encontró a Sora Takenouki esperándolo en el lugar donde se encontraba aparcada su bicicleta. La nerviosa de Sora le regresó la mirada algo apenada, en verdad que la situación era rara e incómoda pero Sora necesitaba ayuda, y en estos momentos solo había alguien en quien podía confiar, razón por la cual minutos después de la extraña visita ambos se encontraban en la cafetería de la universidad tomándose unas malteadas frente al rio artificial en el cual los alumnos de biología marina realizaban sus investigaciones—. Ya veo… —razonaba Joe lo que Sora le había contado, mientras la sonrojada pelirroja era invadida por la mirada de los compañeros de Joe que comenzaban a hacer correr rumores—. No puedes hablar de tu relación con Yamato con Taichi, Mimí está muy ocupada con su propia relación y Koushiro es el otro involucrado y a quien no puedes pedirle consejo, dejando eso de lado Takeru es el hermano de Yamato y no podrías buscar consejo con él y Hikari es la hermana de Taichi por lo que resultaría incomodo hablar con ella sobre el tema sin que Taichi sospechara, que predicamento, soy el último recurso —concluyó Joe.

—¡Por favor no saques conclusiones que no tienen fundamentos! —se apresuró a decir Sora pensando que Joe se encontraba ofendido por ser el último recurso de Sora, fallando en darse cuenta de que Joe últimamente era una persona más relajada, seguramente debido a que tenía una novia y a que había logrado entrar a la facultad de medicina tras varios exámenes que demostraban lo contrario—. No vine a hablar contigo tras un proceso de eliminación, vine porque eres sinceridad, y solo tú podrías darme una respuesta sin esconderme nada. Realmente confío en tu juicio, superior Joe —concluyó Sora.

—Eso me alegra pero… ¿hablar conmigo de cosas de chicos? Eso me hace sentirme un poco afeminado —susurró para sus adentros, aunque Sora lo escuchó y se sonrojó a tal grado que terminó soplando burbujas en su malteada de chocolate—. Entonces dime. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —le preguntó.

—Yo… bueno… —volvió a preocuparse Sora—. Rompí con Yamato… —terminó, sabiendo que era inútil buscar palabras más sencillas para intentar mitigar el impacto. Joe por su parte sintió como su cabello se le erizaba, se esperaba algún conflicto entre ella y Yamato, pero no algo tan fulminante. Joe se aclaró la garganta, dispuesto a brindarle a Sora algunas palabras de aliento, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Sora continuó—. Y bueno… ya no sé qué hacer… —prosiguió, y pese a que Joe quería hablar en ese momento, Sora no hizo más que desahogarse—. Sabía que era mala idea tener una relación con Yamato, en especial cuando todos somos parte de un mismo grupo de amigos y que si algo salía mal entre nosotros podría afectar al grupo en general, pero él de verdad me gustaba y yo creía que me comprendía, pero llegó el momento en que ya no sabía si estaba con él porque lo amaba o porque tenía miedo de destruir nuestro grupo de amigos, y ahora ya no sé cómo verle a la cara cuando nos reunamos nuevamente los 8. Y no lo odio, la verdad siento que todavía lo quiero, no nos peleamos pero es que Yamato es simplemente muy desinteresado. Cuando le dije que quería ser diseñadora de modas él simplemente dijo: 'me parece bien', y después él me dijo que él planeaba ser astronauta, claramente se estaba burlando de mis deseos de ser una diseñadora de modas, tal vez porque nunca uso ropa muy a la moda pero de todas formas eso es lo que quiero estudiar, él no tenía razón alguna para burlarse pero de todas formas lo hizo y eso me hirió muy profundo. Yo siempre lo estoy apoyando en sus decisiones pero él se burla de las mías, quiero decir, ya sabía que era algo frívolo pero no me esperaba que su frialdad la dirigiera hacia mí. Quiero decir si fuera Taichi ya me lo esperaría porque bueno él es Taichi pero… ¿de Yamato? Pensé que él era serio, sincero y centrado, no bromista y sin corazón por mis deseos de superación profesional y también… —intentó continuar Sora, pero Joe por fin decidió taparle la boca.

—Los siento por esto pero es demasiada información… —la tranquilizó Joe, y Sora se apenó, asintió y miró nuevamente su malteada de chocolate—. Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿cortaste con Yamato porque tú piensas que él se burló de tu deseo de ser diseñadora de modas al decirte que él quería ser astronauta? —Sora intentó hablar en ese momento, pero Joe la detuvo antes de que pudiera empezar—. Por favor solo asiente con la cabeza si es así, soy nuevo en esto de los conflictos de pareja —Sora entonces asintió en silencio—. ¿No has pensado que tal vez… no sé, por ridículo que te parezca, Yamato quiera de verdad ser un astronauta? —le preguntó Joe.

—¿Enserio? —lo miró Sora fijamente con incredulidad marcada en su rostro—. Fui su novia, si hubiese cualquier indicio de que Yamato elegiría una carrera así yo ya lo sabría —continuó ella, negándose a creer en esa posibilidad.

—Sora, a esa edad lo normal es que uno no sepa lo que quiere hacer de su vida hasta que se lo preguntas directamente —aclaró Joe, y Sora lo pensó un poco—. Lo que yo entiendo es que enfureciste sin darle a Yamato la oportunidad de darte una explicación, y que ahora estás preocupada por lo que los demás pensarán de ti en lugar de preocuparte por lo que sientes realmente por Yamato… al menos eso entendí, la verdad hablaste muy rápido —aseguró Joe.

—Si Yamato quisiera ser un astronauta… yo debería ser la primera en saberlo… —espetó Sora con tristeza, y Joe la miró fijamente—. Pero la verdad es que… no sé nada de Yamato, quiero decir sí somos amigos y nos llevamos bien y como su novia me sentía querida pero nunca supe cosas como su color favorito, su comida favorita, su deporte favorito o qué le gustaba hacer ni qué películas le gusta ver. Solo hacíamos las cosas y ya. La verdad es que… no conozco a Yamato. ¿Y si de verdad quería ser un astronauta y yo nunca lo supe? Por cierto, ¿no es eso algo infantil? —preguntó Sora.

—Alguien tiene que ser astronauta alguna vez, ¿no crees? —la sencillez de la mentalidad de Joe era como un balde de agua fría calmando los ímpetus de Sora y forzándola a razonar las cosas con seriedad—. En cuanto a conocer a tu pareja a fondo. ¿Lo crees necesario? —la pregunta parecía obvia, pero Sora se limitó a dejar a Joe hablar—. Piénsalo de esta forma. Si 2 personas disfrutan de la compañía uno del otro, ¿es necesario saber su color favorito o su comida favorita? Ese conocimiento solo te ayuda a ser detallista pero, lo importante no son los gustos, es el sentimiento de estar con la persona con la que te gusta estar y bueno, al menos sabes que eres la persona favorita de esa persona, eso es algo —concluyó.

—¿La persona favorita de esa persona? —se sonrojó un poco Sora—. Nunca había visto las cosas de esa manera. Puede ser porque nunca había tenido una conversación de este tipo con un hombre. Ahora entiendo, es que los hombres son de una mentalidad muy sencilla entonces. ¿Tan fácil es comprender la mentalidad de un hombre, superior Joe? —preguntó Sora.

—¿Eso de dónde salió? ¿Debería sentirme ofendido? —preguntó Joe, y Sora se tragó la risa—. En todo caso, si necesitas escuchar el punto de vista femenino solo basta usar tu Digivice y contárselo a Biyomon, si yo tuviera esta conversación con Gomamon ya me habría retado a un combate de fuerzas por mi hombría, pero mi Digivice no funciona así que no he podido hablar con él —sonrió Joe y se rascó la nuca.

—¿Su Digivice tampoco funciona, superior Joe? —se preocupó un poco Sora mientras sacaba el suyo y se lo mostraba a Joe—. El mío tampoco ha funcionado bien últimamente. Tiene 3 días que no puedo contactar a Biyomon, he querido preguntarle a Koushiro si sabe algo al respecto pero como Mimí me pidió tiempo con él a solas no he querido molestarlos —aseguró.

—Si fuera algo de lo cual preocuparse Koushiro ya nos lo habría dicho, siempre lo hace —la tranquilizó Joe, y Sora asintió—. Mimí regresa hoy a Estados Unidos. Así que podremos preguntarle a Koushiro después sobre lo que está ocurriendo —Sora asintió, y ambos continuaron con su conversación.

Frente a la universidad, donde corría el rio artificial, sobre este paseaban en bote algunos estudiantes de biología marina quienes monitoreaban en sus instrumentos los niveles de PH y minerales en el rio como parte de sus estudios universitarios. Pero sus instrumentos parecían estar fallando, uno inclusive cayó al agua tras soltar una descarga eléctrica que hirió a su dueño, y cuando el instrumento llegó al fondo, un par de ojos escarlata parecían reflejarse en ellos.

 **Hikarigaoka. Highton View Terrace.**

—¿Has tenido suerte? —Hikari Kamiya se encontraba mirando a la ciudad desde lo alto de los complejos departamentales que solían ser su hogar cuando Greymon y Parrotmon se enfrentaron por vez primera abriendo así la puerta al Digimundo. Takeru Takaishi llegaba junto a ella con su D3 en manos, como si lo estuviera usando como una brújula en su búsqueda de señal—. Patamon continúa sin responder. ¿Y Gatomon? —le preguntó.

—Ya van 3 días así… —se preocupó Hikari mientras miraba a su D3—. El Digivice de mi hermano también está fallando pero solo Koushiro puede darnos una idea de lo que está ocurriendo y él está… —bajó la mirada Hikari.

—Despidiendo a Mimí… lo sé… Yamato también ha querido contactar a Koushiro pero insiste al mismo tiempo que si algo malo estuviera pasando él ya nos habría notificado —le respondió Takeru, y Hikari asintió—. Pero no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. De ser necesario debemos abrir la puerta al Digimundo nosotros mismos, y si no lo logramos con nuestros D3 desde nuestras casas, Hikarigaoka es la segunda mejor opción —Hikari asintió.

—La brecha al Mundo Digital siempre ha sido más débil en Hikarigaoka. Desde aquí sin duda podemos llegar al Digimundo y buscar a Gatomon y a los demás por nuestros propios medios —enunció Hikari, ambos asintieron, y comenzaron a caminar con sus D3 como si fueran brújulas por los complejos departamentales, y por las calles por donde Greymon y Parrotmon habían combatido. Pero los instrumentos parecían no estar reaccionando.

—Los D3 no reaccionan… —se preocupó Takeru—. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Koushiro de todas formas para cerciorarnos de que todo está bien. Seguro que él entenderá —le sugirió a Hikari, quien asintió pensando que era la mejor opción. Antes de que Takeru terminara de buscar a Koushiro en su lista de contactos sin embargo, el D3 de Hikari pareció reaccionar.

—¡Hikari! —resonó el grito de Salamon, y la portadora del emblema de la luz se sobresaltó. Ambos entraron en silencio, intentando recibir nuevamente la señal de Salamon, Hikari inclusive corrió por la ciudad buscando alguna pantalla frente a la cual colocar su D3 y con este abrir la comunicación con Salamon. La preocupación era más que evidente en el rostro de Hikari, y cuando por fin encontraron una pantalla, en este caso una pantalla de publicidad en la cual pasaban un comercial de desodorantes masculinos, Hikari no dudó en interrumpir el comercial y colocar su D3 frente a la pantalla, mostrando a una preocupada Salamon ante los ojos sorprendidos de los transeúntes—. No abran la puerta al Mundo Digital… —suplicaba una aterrada Salamon, quien al parecer era perseguida por unos extraños Digimon en forma de peones negros—. ¡Corren peligro! ¡No abran la puerta del Mundo Digital! ¡Aullido de Cachorro! —gritó su ataque, lanzando a los Digimon en forma de peones de ajedrez por los aires antes de que la comunicación volviera a cortarse.

—¡Salamon! —gritó Hikari asustada, y volvió a colocar su D3 frente a la pantalla—. Lo sabía, algo estaba muy mal. ¡Salamon! —gritó Hikari horrorizada, ocasionando que los transeúntes comenzaran a reunirse alrededor de la pantalla—. ¡Takeru! ¡Hay que ayudar a Salamon! —rogó ella, y Takeru asintió a sus palabras y colocó su D3 frente a la pantalla también, y juntos intentaron abrir la puerta al Digimundo nuevamente.

Los presentes comenzaron a retroceder asustados mientras nuevamente el Mundo Digital se manifestaba, como ya había hecho varias veces en el pasado, en el mundo real, y un portal dimensional comenzaba a abrirse. De este portal salió disparado Salamon, quien herida presionó su cuerpo contra el de una preocupada Hikari quien la abrazaba con temor.

—¡Salamon! —exclamó Hikari con su compañera en brazos, y entonces ella y Takeru intentaron cerrar la puerta al Digimundo, pero esta permanecía abierta—. ¡No se cierra! —gritaba Hikari asustada, y Takeru se posó frente a ella para protegerla.

—Descuiden… —escucharon ambos, mientras del portal salía una figura a la que Takeru y Hikari conocían muy bien, y quien continuaba regresando de la muerte para torturar a los niños elegidos—. Nuestro rey no pretende que la puerta al Digimundo permanezca abierta mucho tiempo… solo lo suficiente para verlos destruidos.

—Puppetmon… —se horrorizó Takeru, mientras la marioneta sacaba su martillo y se preparaba para utilizarlo—. ¿Cuántas veces más debemos derrotarte a ti y a los Amos Oscuros para que entiendan? —retrocedió Takeru junto a Hikari, quien continuaba abrazando a Salamon preocupada.

—Pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por eso de nuevo, niño —insistió Puppetmon, alzando su martillo y preparándose para blandirlo cuando una ráfaga de viento le golpeó el rostro—. Sabía que no tardarían en mostrarse ante nosotros una vez que se abriera la puerta al mundo de los humanos —sonrió Puppetmon, y del portal salió un agitado Patamon.

—¡Takeru! —voló Patamon a encuentro de su amigo, Takeru estaba feliz y agradecido de que estuviera bien, pero algo en su mirada lo inquietaba, era como si supiera que algo estaba terriblemente mal—. Ya no vale la pena esconderse… pelearé, Takeru, si peleas conmigo —le pidió Patamon.

—¡Espera, Patamon! —le gritó Salamon asustada—. ¡No sabemos si va a funcionar! ¡No hemos digievolucionado en años! —le recordó Salamon, y tanto Takeru como Hikari se sorprendieron ante aquel comentario.

—Con Takeru seguro que puedo. Patamon digivoluciona a… —sonrió Patamon, y la luz de la digievolución comenzó a rodearlo, y frente a los sorprendidos ojos de Salamon, la digievolución se hizo presente—. Angemon… Angemon ultradigievoluciona a…—pero no se detuvo allí, su línea evolutiva siguió incrementándose hasta el nivel perfecto—. MagnaAngemon… MagnaAngemon megaevoluciona a… —lo insólito se hizo presente para Salamon cuando la forma mega de Patamon apareció, y la esperanza brilló nuevamente para ella—. ¡Seraphinmon! —finalizó.

—Umm… la reina tenía razón —espetó Puppetmon mientras veía a Salamon y a Hikari repetir el proceso de Patamon hasta llevar a Salamon a transformarse en Magnadramon, más al ver al dragón rosado se tranquilizó—. Pero al parecer la luz no ha logrado controlar perfectamente su última evolución, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme —saltó Puppetmon, evadiendo los ataques de Seraphinmon y de Magnadramon y lanzando los suyos inútilmente ya que el par de Digimon sagrados lo sobrepasaban en poder—. Es una suerte entonces, que yo aún pueda digievolucionar a un nivel superior —finalizó, y un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo? —se sorprendió Hikari, y en ese momento notó el como la data de Puppetmon se incrementaba—. ¿De verdad está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo? —preguntó Hikari, instintivamente acercándose a Takeru.

—¿Está digievolucionando? Pero pensé que no había un nivel superior al mega —se sobresaltó Takeru, sin saber el cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba viendo, y mientras Seraphinmon y Magnadramon se colocaban también a la defensiva.

—¡Ancientrojamon! —enunció el nombre de su última forma Puppetmon, la forma de un caballo troyano gigantesco, y si antes el caos de la aparición de los Digimon había causado estragos, la presencia del inmenso Ancientrojamon desencadenó aún más caos, en especial cuando la presencia del Digimon comenzó a oscurecer el cielo—. La Reina Negra, con el poder que le ha otorgado el Rey Dorado, los sentencia a ambos a la muerte por sus crímenes contra el Rey de los Digimon. ¡Cañón Sorpresa! —desplegó su armamento Ancientrojamon, y una lluvia de destrucción se propagó por toda la ciudad.

 **Minato, Universidad de Medicina de Jikei.**

—¿Qué está pasando? —resonó el grito desesperado de una de las estudiantes de biología marina sobre los botes cercanos a donde Joe y Sora conversaban, los instrumentos de los estudiantes comenzaron a detectar una forma de vida en el interior del rio, y esta forma de vida era enorme.

—Algo muy extraño está pasando —se levantó Joe de su silla, mientras el agua del rio comenzaba a violentarse, Sora lo siguió mientras ambos veían a las pequeñas embarcaciones intentar navegar a la orilla y ayudar a los estudiantes a saltar a tierra firme, pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, y cuando la bestia del rio se levantó, los barcos comenzaron a hundirse y los estudiantes se vieron obligados a saltar al rio para que los botes no se les vinieran encima—. ¡MetalSeadramon! —se impresionó Joe.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Acaso no lo borramos por segunda ocasión en el Mundo Digital no hace mucho? ¿Cómo es que continúa regresando? —las mismas dudas inundaban la mente de Joe, pero no más que el miedo de saber que pese a haber enfrentado antes a MetalSeadramon, en esta ocasión estaban más vulnerables que nunca al no tener a sus Digimon a su lado.

—El Rey Dorado ha ordenado nuestra resurrección no por nuestro poder, sino para probar un punto, que es superior a nosotros —aclaró MetalSeadramon, aunque la verdad ni Sora ni Joe sabían de lo que estaba hablando—. Pero eso no importa. Lo que realmente importa es que nos volvemos a encontrar, y que esta vez WarGreymon y sus odiosas garras de Digizoid no interferirán con mi venganza —se preparó MetalSeadramon para disparar, pero un torbellino en espiral de fuego verde le dio en el ojo de lleno.

—¡Sora! —gritó Biyomon, saliendo de un portal debajo del agua y causando que lagrimas salieran de los ojos de Sora mientras la rosada Digimon nadaba a duras penas fuera del agua con la ayuda de Gomamon, a quien Joe se alegró de volver a ver y lo levantó en brazos.

—¡Joe, me avergüenzas! —se quejó Gomamon, pero no pudo evitar ser abrazado por su amigo humano—. Yo también he querido verte por años pero este no es el momento, hay que pelear —sugirió Gomamon.

—¿Años? —se preguntó Joe—. Después me cuentas, lo primero es ponernos a seguro. ¡Gomamon! —apuntó Joe su Digivice en dirección a Gomamon, quien comenzó a recorrer sus líneas evolutivas hasta llegar al nivel mega, y Vikemon se hizo presente, dándole un potente martillazo a MetalSeadramon en el rostro.

—¡Qué bien se siente volver a digievolucionar! —exclamó Vikemon orgulloso, y lanzándose al agua para intentar derrotar a MetalSeadramon, quien se enrolló a su alrededor y comenzó a estrujarlo con fuerza.

—¡Sora! —exclamó Biyomon ante una Sora que no dejaba de abrazarla con fuerza—. ¡Tengo que ayudarlo, Sora! ¡Ahora que podemos volver a digievolucionar es nuestra oportunidad! ¡Por favor, Sora! —continuó exclamando Biyomon impaciente.

—Ten cuidado por favor —le pidió Sora, y Biyomon asintió, mientras su cuerpo se iluminaba con la luz de la digievolución hasta llegar a su última etapa, la de Phoenixmon, quien no tardó en lanzarse sobre MetalSeadramon e intentar elevarlo por los aires y lanzarlo en dirección a la tierra y fuera del agua donde tenía desventaja y Vikemon se preparó para darle de martilladas hasta destruir su digizoid.

—Tan molestos como los recuerdo, nunca cesan de impresionarme y de molestarme. Pero no soy el mismo al que han derrotado, esta vez la suerte se les ha terminado —exclamó MetalSeadramon, y su cuerpo comenzó a brillarle de dorado—. No son los únicos que han encontrado una nueva digievolución, y con la mía puedo reinar tanto dentro como fuera del agua —prosiguió MetalSeadramon con su digievolución estirando su cuerpo como intentando alcanzar el cielo que comenzó a oscurecerse, y su mandíbula se fusionó a su nariz, abriéndose y mostrando un cañón en medio de sus fauces mientras surcaba en el aire como si navegara por el mar—. ¡Destructor Giga Mar! —enunció, derribando tanto a Phoenixmon como a Vikemon de un solo disparo—. ¡Esta vez ustedes serán los borrados! —continuó en su ataque.

—¿Volvió a digievolucionar? —se horrorizó Joe—. Pero yo pensaba que MetalSeadramon ya era la forma mega, a ver, Seadramon, después MegaSeadramon, y por último MetalSeadramon, ¿de qué me perdí? —se tiró del cabello Joe.

—¡No es momento de preocuparnos por eso! ¡Hay que encontrar a los demás! —tiró de su brazo Sora, alejando a Joe del sitio de batalla y buscando en la agenda de su celular, aunque en esos momentos realmente no sabía si llamar a Yamato o a Taichi.

 **Haneda, Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda.**

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda, y dentro del restaurante, los comensales se encontraban bastante interesados en lo que Mimí por sí misma había ocasionado, una discusión de prioridades en la que Koushiro comenzaba a pensar que Mimí prefería los lujos estadounidenses sobre el buscar una relación estable, lo que no era muy del agrado de Koushiro, quien la miraba con descontento.

—No me lo tenías que tomar tan a mal, Koushiro. De verdad me gustas más que mi vida en Nueva York pero a lo que me refería es que necesito más razones para quedarme aquí que solo tener un novio —intentó explicarle Mimí, pero Koushiro no comprendía el mensaje que ella pretendía darle.

—Es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo, Mimí —suspiró Koushiro con cierta depresión—. ¿Qué caso tiene siquiera hacerme a la idea de tener una novia si esa novia va a estar del otro lado del mundo? Por eso no puedo acercarme como quisieras. Lo disfruté, lo he disfrutado mucho, pero no puede funcionar si te vas —aclaró Koushiro.

—¡Oyes pero no me escuchas como siempre! —se quejó Mimí, y Koushiro se sobresaltó nuevamente sin entender en lo más mínimo las reacciones de Mimí—. Te digo que necesito una razón de mayor peso para quedarme que solo un noviazgo. ¿Eso no te dice nada? —le preguntó.

—¡A eso me refiero precisamente! —esta vez fue Koushiro quien le regresó la ofensa a Mimí—. ¡No sé lo que quieres! ¡Eres la mujer más incomprensible que he conocido y eso solo me hace querer conocerte más! —confesó Koushiro, Mimí se sonrojó, los comensales se sorprendieron también, y Koushiro simplemente deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

Tristemente la situación no pudo continuar ni se esclareció el tipo de relación que tenían Koushiro y Mimí ya que las luces de todo el aeropuerto se apagaron al mismo tiempo y el silencio se extendió por todo el lugar. El Digivice de Mimí comenzó a brillar en esos momentos, y de igual manera reaccionó el Digivice de Koushiro. Mimí miró en dirección a Koushiro buscando una explicación, pero lo que encontró fue un par de ojos rojos detrás de su amigo, y elevándose hasta chocar con el techo, solo entonces ambos escucharon el aterrador rugido y retrocedieron asustados, con Mimí en brazos de Koushiro por el miedo.

—Nos volvemos a ver, niño elegido del conocimiento —se trataba de Machinedramon, el Amo Oscuro a quien Koushiro ya había ridiculizado 2 veces, la primera al hackear sus comunicaciones en el Digimundo cuando era tan solo un niño, la segunda al tirarle una montaña de hielo encima y después eliminarlo con la ayuda de HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon y Seraphinmon—. Esta vez será diferente, tus amigos ya no pueden protegerte. ¡Cañones Giga! —accionó sus cañones Machinedramon, y Koushiro instintivamente se lanzó a Mimí y la derribó a tiempo para que el disparo les pasara por encima, saliera por las ventanas del aeropuerto y destruyera uno de los aviones en mantenimiento. Los comensales comenzaron a huir y a empujarse fuera del restaurante, Koushiro y Mimí por su parte, se quedaron atónitos, sabiendo que la presencia misma de Machinedramon significaba la muerte segura—. De tener un sentimiento diferente del odio y la maldad en mi ser, disfrutaría tu aniquilación. Más al no poder disfrutar de estas emociones, mi consuelo será tu destrucción inmediata. La mente superior del Imperio de las Maquinas ha triunfado, y el Rey Dorado sabrá que no seré su peón por siempre —preparó sus cañones nuevamente Machinedramon, y Koushiro abrazó a Mimí con fuerza pensando que era el fin. Para fortuna de ambos sin embargo, unas lianas moradas se amarraron alrededor del cañón derecho de Machinedramon, tiraron de él con fuerza y desviaron el ataque solo lo suficiente para que el segundo ataque de Machinedramon fallara.

—¡Mimí! —gritó Palmon, que había salido de un portal detrás de Machinedramon—. ¡Llegué a tiempo Mimí! ¡Por fin llegué a tiempo! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! —corrió Palmon en dirección a su amiga.

—No apresures las cosas Palmon —comentó Tentomon, que en esos momentos volaba hacia el rostro de Machinedramon y lanzaba sus relámpagos a su ojo derecho—. Ellos no saben que han pasado años en el Digimundo, ¡Super Trueno! —continuó molestándolo Tentomon y forzando a Machinedramon a golpearlo con su garra.

—¡Tentomon! —gritó Koushiro, y su Digivice comenzó a brillar con intensidad—. La interferencia… de verdad se debía a algo, los Amos de la Oscuridad nuevamente —apuntó Koushiro su Digivice en dirección a Tentomon, Mimí hizo lo mismo mientras abrazaba a Palmon.

—¿Acaso no pueden quedarse muertos? ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar fastidiándonos los Amos de la Oscuridad? ¡Arruinan mi cita! —y así, los Digimon de Koushiro y Mimí evolucionaron hasta sus formas mega, HerculesKabuterimon y Rosemon, el inmenso insecto tacleó a Machinedramon, y Rosemon amarró su látigo alrededor de la garra derecha de Machinedramon.

—Sobresaliente… —lanzó Machinedramon a Rosemon en dirección al cuerpo de HerculesKabuterimon, quien la atrapó en 2 de sus manos, pero tan fuerte fue su lanzamiento que inclusive fue lanzado a las afueras del aeropuerto y se estrelló en la pista de aterrizaje, donde por poco evadió a un avión que se encontraba aterrizando—. En mi forma actual poseo el poder de destrozarte, insecto. Pero en lo más profundo de mi núcleo, es mi deseo verte sufrir y perder la esperanza, solo por ello accederé a mi última forma, la forma definitiva que traerá tu destrucción, sométete al caos eterno —al igual que pasó con Puppetmon y con MetalSeadramon la historia se repetía, los Amos de la Oscuridad desbloqueaban una nueva digievolución, y esta vez uno de los niños elegidos comprendía lo que ocurría, y sudaba frio, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—El estado Super-Mega —susurró Koushiro, y Mimí lo miró aterrada—. Hay un estado de evolución superior a la megaevolución, una digievolución que no todas las especies de Digimon pueden alcanzar, el estado Super-Mega. Ya había investigado estas variantes en la digievolución, Omnimon es lo más parecido a un Super-Mega. Eso significa que… frente a nosotros hay ahora un Digimon tan fuerte como Omnimon —concluyó Koushiro, y vio con tristeza como el nuevo Digimon atrapaba a HerculesKabuterimon del cuello y lo azotaba contra el suelo, y lanzaba llamaradas de su boca para ahuyentar a Rosemon.

—Mi nombre es Chaosdramon… y caos… será lo último que vean —enunció Chaosdramon, apuntando sus cañones en dirección a HerculesKabuterimon y Rosemon—. ¡Híper Cañones Infinitos! —lanzó su potente ataque, y el aeropuerto fue recibido por un estallido en medio de una noche artificial atraída por Chaosdramon.

 **Odaiba, Escuela de Odaiba.**

—¿Una llamada de Sora? —preguntó Taichi al sentir su celular vibrar, lo que terminó por deprimir a Yamato aún más y forzarlo a darle la espalda a Taichi, como dándole a su amigo la privacidad que requería para hablar con Sora—. No le voy a contestar, eso sería de mal gusto —aclaró Taichi.

—¿Por qué iba a ser de mal gusto si Sora y yo ya no somos novios? —aclaró Yamato, y Taichi hizo una mueca como sabiendo que el comentario de Yamato era frívolo a propósito—. Contéstale, quiere hablar contigo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó.

—Oye, a mí no me estés echando la culpa —aclaró Taichi con molestia—. ¿Y ese reloj por qué está sonando tan fuerte? —se quejó Taichi tapándose los oídos y mirando al reloj en la pared detrás de ellos, Yamato entonces notó el sonido del reloj también y miró en dirección al mismo, notando que los pixeles de la pantalla digital comenzaban a desprenderse del reloj.

—Porqué el tiempo de los niños elegidos ha llegado a su fin —escucharon ambos la voz familiar de Piedmon, el último de los Amos de la Oscuridad, y quien se materializó frente a ambos con sus espadas en mano—. El rey de la Corte de la Reina Negra quiere sus cabezas, y este humilde bufón va a entregárselas en bandeja de oro —se lanzó Piedmon en dirección a Taichi y a Yamato intentando asesinarlos con sus espadas, traumatizando a varios estudiantes que se graduaban en esos momentos y que corrieron por sus vidas.

—¿Qué hace Piedmon con vida nuevamente? ¿Acaso no se pueden borrar los programas de computadora malignos? —se fastidió Yamato, quien corrió con Taichi fuera de la escuela—. ¡Esto definitivamente tiene algo que ver con la interferencia que hemos estado viendo en nuestros Digivice! —concluyó Yamato.

—¡Se lo preguntaremos a Koushiro en cuanto podamos! ¡Primero hay que salvar nuestras cabezas! —aclaró Taichi, mientras Piedmon continuaba persiguiéndolos con sus espadas cada vez más cerca de sus cabezas—. ¡Vamos! ¡Siempre apareces cuando más te necesito! ¡Agumon! —gritó Taichi con fuerza.

—¡Ven a mi lado amigo mío! ¡Gabumon! —gritó Yamato con fuerza, y sus Digivices reaccionaron al unísono mientras Piedmon simplemente se burlaba con malicia y preparaba sus espadas y veía salir tanto a Agumon como a Gabumon de portales frente a los Digivice.

—He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo, Agumon, Gabumon —apuntó Piedmon sus espadas a los recién llegados—. Por más que fueran órdenes del Rey Dorado, sería una desgracia aniquilarlos cuando ustedes no pueden siquiera digievolucionar. Prefiero derrotarlos en la cúspide de sus poderes. ¡Adelante, líderes de la rebelión! ¡Demuéstrenme lo que no pueden demostrarme en el Digimundo! —les pidió Piedmon.

—Taichi… —miró Agumon a Taichi, quien miraba de regreso a su amigo con orgullo y determinación—. Caímos en su trampa, Taichi, pero pelearemos de todas formas, esta guerra no podría ganarla sin Taichi para darme el valor de pelearla —Taichi se sorprendió, su amigo parecía más maduro, pero al mismo tiempo mantenía esa inocencia divertida en sus ojos, por lo que Taichi se sintió tranquilo, y preparó su Digivice.

—Yamato… —prosiguió Gabumon, mirando a los ojos a Yamato—. Siempre, sin importar qué, atesoraré nuestra amistad. Solo con mi amigo podría hacer lo imposible —las palabras de Gabumon también eran extrañas, parecía alguien más maduro también, pero el desvío de la mirada de Gabumon terminó por delatarlo, era el mismo Digimon nervioso, solo que aparentemente había vivido algo que ni podían llegar a imaginarse en el Digimundo, y eso le hizo saber a Yamato que el Digimundo nuevamente lo necesitaba.

—¡Agumon! —resonó el grito de Taichi, y la luz anaranjada iluminó el cuerpo de su amigo que comenzó a digievolucionar directamente a su forma mega, reemplazando al gentil reptil con la máquina de guerra, WarGreymon.

—¡Gabumon! —prosiguió Yamato, confiando en su Digimon amigo, y ayudándolo a digievolucionar hasta su forma mega, el Digimon armamento capaz de derrotar a ejércitos enteros por sí mismo, MetalGarurumon.

—¡Por fin! ¡La guerra comienza a tornarse interesante! —exclamó Piedmon, lanzándose en dirección a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, evadiendo el ataque torbellino de WarGreymon, y el aliento metálico de MetalGarurumon mientras lanzaba dagas de sus prendas que los Digimon del valor y la amistad evadían con suma facilidad—. ¡Tornado de la Oscuridad! —lanzó su ataque de vientos oscuros derribando tanto a WarGreymon como a MetalGarurumon, pero estos rápidamente se repusieron. WarGreymon pateó su cuerpo lanzándolo al aire, y MetalGarurumon lo envistió clavándolo a la pared de la escuela.

—¡Terra Force! —gritó Wargreymon lanzando la inmensa esfera de energía que se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Piedmon y derribó una porción de la escuela sobre él. Piedmon sin embargo sobrevivió y salió de debajo de los escombros malherido, pero encontrando a MetalGarurumon frente a él y preparando su ataque.

—¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico! —envolvió a Piedmon en su ataque, pero el payaso Digimon cruzó sus brazos frente a su rostro resistiéndolo, aunque eso no le aminoró sus heridas, ambos Digimon de nivel mega habían logrado herirlo.

—Extrañaba esta sensación… —exclamó Piedmon—. Es diferente que combatir al Rey Dorado, él solo te ridiculiza, pero ustedes luchan con convicción y justicia pese a no ser todo poderosos, cómo he añorado sentir esta emoción, este desafío —un aura oscura rodeó a Piedmon, mientras su nueva digievolución se desbloqueaba—. Hace tiempo que deseo también mostrarles mi nueva forma —sus colores se oscurecieron, y tanto WarGreymon como MetalGarurumon retrocedieron, como si supieran lo que estaba por suceder.

—Esta… ¿digievolucionando? —preguntó Yamato, mientras los colores de Piedmon se tornaban oscuros, y una sensación de peligro les apretaba el corazón—. Pensé que no había nada después del estado mega —se preocupó.

—Yo pensaba que no habría nada después de Omnimon y viste lo que pasó contra Ordinemon —se mantuvo firme Taichi, haciéndole honor a su emblema del valor—. Tal parece que hay mucho que preguntarle a Koushiro si es que sobrevivimos —se preocupó un poco Taichi.

—Este, es mi estado de Super-Mega, ChaosPiedmon —aclaró ChaosPiedmon—. Un estado que solo unos pocos Digimon son capaces de alcanzar. WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon no son nada comparados con el poder que ahora yo poseo, y esta es la prueba de lo que digo. ¡Espada del Triunfo! —gritó ChaosPiedmon, desapareció, apareció frente a WarGreymon, y le perforó el pecho con su espada—. ¡Espada del Triunfo Dos! —volvió a desaparecer, y una espada carmesí cortó una de las alas de MetalGarurumon, quien cayó al suelo malherido—. ¡Sé que aún tienen un poder oculto que solo estos niños les pueden otorgar! —les apuntó ChaosPiedmon con su espada a ambos Digimon caídos y malheridos—. Traigan al campeón de los elegidos, muéstrenme a Omnimon —insistió.

—¿Quieres ver a Omnimon? —preguntó Taichi, con su Digivice brillando intensamente en sus manos, y con WarGreymon poniéndose de pie para continuar con la batalla.

—Te daremos a Omnimon —aclaró Yamato mientras MetalGarurumon se ponía de pie de igual manera, herido, pero con el espíritu de batalla intacto.

Los cuerpos de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon comenzaron a agrandarse y a brillar, y sus datos se unieron por sus cabezas, la luz de su data fusionada dio nacimiento al guerrero más poderoso con que contaban los elegidos, Omnimon, quien se posó orgulloso frente a ChaosPiedmon.

—¿Me querías, ChaosPiedmon? —sacó su espada Omnimon, lanzándose en contra de ChaosPiedmon, quien atrapó el ataque con ambas espadas en forma de cruz—. ¡Aquí me tienes! ¡El Rey Dorado por fin será derrocado! —prosiguió Omnimon.

—Puede que seas glorioso y valiente en el mundo de los humanos, Omnimon —lo pateó ChaosPiedmon, persiguiéndolo y continuando con la batalla—. Pero ni siquiera yo puedo equipararme al Rey Dorado. Esta guerra, apenas y se está poniendo interesante —y con esas palabras, el combate se extendió por toda la escuela.


	2. Sacrificio

**Buen día tengan todos ustedes, feliz fin de semana. Hay que aprovechar que estoy con la inspiración a flor de piel, principalmente porque mi novia y yo nos la hemos pasado viendo Digimon Tri, Digimon Adventure y jugando Digimon Masters Online, para escribir la mayor cantidad de capítulos posibles antes de que merme la inspiración. Debo agregar que quedé gratamente sorprendido al ver 4 reviews para una historia de Digimon, que al menos a mi percepción personal eso no es algo muy común, pero claro no me quejo, así que para corresponderles, a darle que es mole de olla y a seguir con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Para mis nuevos lectores, hay algo que acostumbro a hacer cada vez que actualizo y eso es contestar en la actualización a los reviews que amablemente me dejan, ¿por qué? Porque muchos lectores no tienen cuenta y no puedo contestarles sus reviews a menos que sea de esta manera, y porque de esa manera también les hago saber que los reviews son muy importantes y se les agradece por dejarlos, además de que la respuesta a un review podría interesarles a los demás. En fin, sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar sus reviews:**

 **bb: Oficialmente mi querido o querida lector o lectora anónimo o anónima eres el primer individuo o individua (ok ya entendieron), que me deja un review de Digimon, lo que hace de tu review algo muy especial. Tu espera ha rendido frutos, por fín hay una historia con tus dos parejas canon predilectas, solo te pido un poco de paciencia. Los que me conocen saben que disfruto del romance pero disfruto aún más de la guerra. Prometo darte momentos Koumi y Sorato, pero tendrán que esperar a que vaya avanzando la trama, espero que eso no te desilusione.**

 **Kagura Haruno: No tienes que esperar más, Kagura, el próximo capítulo ya está a la venta en toei video y DVD, ok mal chiste, ¿Quién escribe mis chistes? En fin, tiendo a ser algo inconstante al actualizar pero cuando recién empiezo lo normal es que actualice a la semana, así que espero leer más reviews de tu parte, de momento disfruta esta entrega, y si la próxima semana no actualizo seguramente es porque escribí una historia de los Power Rangers porque hoy voy a ir a verla al cine (mi novia me consiente y va a ver los Power Rangers conmigo aunque no le gusten).**

 **Koumikoumikoumi: No lo sé, tengo ese pequeño presentimiento que me dice que te gusta el Koumi, pero no sé porque, digamos que es una corazonada, jajaja. Claro que todos necesitan a Koushiro, tanto en 01 como en 02 y en Tri hay muchos momentos en los que te quedas pensando: '¿Qué harían ustedes sin Koushiro?´, y bueno eso sumado a que Koushiro es mi personaje favorito igual a un buen papel para nuestro portador del conocimiento. Espero que sea de tu agrado.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: ¡Mi gatita favorita está de regreso! ¿Qué haces tan lejos de Saint Seiya? ¿Qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya de mi estilo de escritura mi encantadora Tsuki? Prometo no defraudarte y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, y con respecto a mis historias pendientes de Saint Seiya, no desesperes, estoy preparando una actualización masiva (la verdad se le secó el cerebro y ha estado viendo muchos animes para inspoirarse). Pronto regresaré a la tierra prometida de Saint Seiya, os lo prometo.**

 **Y bueno, sin más que decir por el momento, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Les pido una disculpa si este capítulo se siente rápido o algo confuso, en especial con la introducción de los nuevos personajes Digimon, pero necesito tener este capítulo así para poder avanzar con la trama. En fin, disfruten y déjenme muchos y jugosos reviews, KingEtemon se los ordena.**

* * *

 **Digimon: El Reinado del Rey Mono.**

 **Capítulo 2: Sacrificio.**

* * *

 **Mundo Digital, Continente Server. El Palacio del Rey Mono.**

—Inaudito… el Rey Dorado tenía razón, los Portadores de los Emblemas no eran una leyenda, en verdad existen —el Digimundo ha cambiado, ahora es gobernado por reyes y reinas, y en el centro del continente Server se encuentra el Castillo Dorado desde el cual el Rey de Reyes es quien gobierna con absoluto control. Hoy sin embargo, no era el Rey Dorado quien se sentaba en su trono de oro sólido, sino su esposa, la Reina Negra, QueenChessmon, quien miraba una orbe de cristal, sostenida por 2 pequeños Digimon del tipo bestia, Terriermon y Lopmon, quienes servían como pequeña mesita temblorosa para el orbe en el cual la reina observaba temerosa—. Esto lo cambia todo… la guerra misma podría revertirse… si he de gobernar el Nuevo Digimundo debo ser más lista, KingEtemon está obsesionado con la destrucción de los Portadores de los Emblemas y ahora que los Amos Oscuros han comprobado su existencia no hay duda de que vendrán al Digimundo a unirse a los Reyes Rebeldes en contra del Rey Dorado —continuaba QueenChessmon en preocupación—. ¿En qué estaba pensando KingEtemon al no detener a los Amos Oscuros? La puerta al mundo de los humanos debía permanecer cerrada.

—Oh, parece que no visualizas el panorama completo, reina mía —escuchó la Reina Negra, encontrando a las puertas de la sala del trono a KingEtemon, actual rey del Digimundo—. No solo sabía que los Portadores de los Emblemas existían, contaba con que muy pronto se enteraran de la guerra en el Nuevo Digimundo. Por eso no detuve a los Amos Oscuros de desobedecer mis órdenes e invadir el mundo humano, siempre fue parte de mi plan que los Portadores de los Emblemas vinieran a deleitarse de mis nuevos músculos dorados. No me pulo todo los días para ser grato a tus ojos solamente amor mío —presumió sus músculos KingEtemon, y QueenChessmon tan solo bajó la mirada.

—¿Por qué esta obsesión con la destrucción de los Portadores de los Emblemas, mi rey? —preguntó QueenChessmon, mientras KingEtemon caminaba en dirección a los pobres de Terriermon y Lopmon y les quitaba la esfera de encima, aunque los Digimon de tipo bestia no se dieron cuenta en un principio y seguían temblorosamente sosteniendo el aire—. Estamos ganando la Guerra de Reyes, el Trono Dorado es suyo. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que los Portadores de los Emblemas, leyenda o no, reaparezcan en nuestro mundo? —insistía QueenChessmon.

—Porque soy el único además de esos 8 Digimon que recuerda el Digimundo antes del reinicio parcial —le mencionó KingEtemon, tomando la mano de su esposa y levantándola de su trono para sentarse él—. Y ya te he dicho que no te sientes en mi trono, siempre que lo haces la forma de tu trasero reemplaza la del mío y me siento incomodo rehaciendo mis huequitos —se quejó KingEtemon mientras movía su trasero alrededor del trono intentando recuperar su forma habitual—. En todo caso, la destrucción de los Portadores de los Emblemas no es solo un capricho sino algo necesario, yo mismo podría acabar de conquistar los 10 reinos, ¿pero de qué serviría? Aún si poseo el secreto de la Digievolución esos niños, ellos pueden forzar la Digievolución con el poder de sus corazones. La victoria no estaría completa hasta que esos niños desaparecieran y sus emblemas sean destruidos, ¿cómo crees que lograron digievolucionar sin mi poder? —le mostró KingEtemon la esfera nuevamente, y QueenChessmon comprendió que los Portadores de los Emblemas en verdad debían ser detenidos—. Esos niños son peligrosos, y aún si se retrasa mi conquista del Nuevo Digimundo será un daño colateral menor que pretendo asimilar por la destrucción de la luz de la evolución —continuó mientras miraba la esfera, y se deleitaba de los acontecimientos en su interior.

 **Odaiba, Escuela de Odaiba. Año 2006.**

—¡Espada Trascendental! —resonó la voz de Omnimon mientras con su espada impactaba la espada de ChaosPiedmon, quien se defendía con gran esfuerzo, pero al mismo tiempo con habilidad suficiente para mantener a raya a Omnimon—. ¡Cañón Supremo! —prosiguió tras aterrizar en el suelo para lanzar su ataque al aire, intentando de esta forma causar la menor cantidad de devastación posible. ChaosPiedmon quedó atrapado en el camino del poderoso ataque y fue lanzado a través de la ciudad, pero para sorpresa de Taichi, de Yamato, y del mismo Omnimon, el ataque no había sido suficientemente fuerte para destruirlo.

—Ese ataque siempre fue lo suficientemente fuerte y certero para destruir incluso a un ejército de Diaboromon… —sudó frio Yamato, mientras veía a un mareado ChaosPiedmon levantarse—. Pero ahora, pese a ser un ataque directo solo logró aturdirlo momentáneamente.

—Omnimon siempre ha sido superior a los Digimon de nivel Mega promedio… Piedmon no debería siquiera serle una amenaza —prosiguió Taichi, mientras observaba a ChaosPiedmon moviéndose grácilmente evadiendo los espadazos que intentaba propinarle Omnimon, y mientras el payaso acertaba los suyos sin herir a Omnimon de gravedad pero sí lo suficiente para demostrar que ChaosPiedmon y Omnimon estaban a un nivel casi idéntico de poder—. Con verlos pelear puedo ver que la diferencia de poderes no es muy diferente, pero eso es preocupante si consideramos que se requirieron de 2 Megas para crear a Omnimon mientras que ChaosPiedmon solo digievolucionó —terminó Taichi, mientras el choque de ambas espadas de ChaosPiedmon y de la espada de Omnimon causaban terremotos con cada impacto.

—Taichi… —comentó Yamato con cierto temor—. ¿Y si Piedmon no vino solo? ¿Y si el resto de los Amos Oscuros también llegó a nuestro mundo? —y Taichi comenzó a palidecer—. Si Omnimon es el Digimon más poderoso que tenemos y este apenas puede hacerle frente a ChaosPiedmon… ¿Qué pasaría si el resto de los Amos Oscuros también digievoluciona? —en ese momento Taichi recordó la llamada de Sora, misma que no contestó, pero esta vez fue él mismo quien decidió hacer la llamada para cerciorarse de que las preocupaciones de Yamato no fueran correctas.

 **Minato, Universidad de Medicina de Jikei.**

—¡Taichi! ¿Por qué no contestas cuando más se te necesita? —reprendió Sora mientras ella y Joe corrían a lo largo del rio artificial frente a la Universidad de Medicina de Jikei ayudando a los estudiantes de biología marina a salir de la zona de desastre—. ¡MetalSeadramon de los Amos Oscuros apareció en Minato! ¡Y no solo eso, digievolucionó! —continuaba Sora, y momentos más tarde gritó asustada mientras Phoenixmon era derribada dentro del agua por un potente coletazo de GigaSeadramon, quien en su nueva forma podía surcar tanto los cielos como el mar—. Necesitamos ayuda aquí… —continuó Sora en su llamado de auxilio.

—¡Vikemon! —gritó Joe aterrado mientras su Digimon compañero intentaba aferrarse al cuerpo de GigaSeadramon con sus cadenas y el Super-Mega lo elevaba al cielo a gran velocidad hasta que el inmenso Digimon se soltó y Vikemon cayó con un estruendo sin igual al suelo mientras el triunfante de GigaSeadramon preparaba su cañón—. ¡Es demasiado poderoso! ¡Incluso para 2 Digimon de nivel Mega! ¡Necesitamos a Omnimon! —gritó Joe sabiendo que si alguien podía derrotar a un Digimon tan poderoso ese sería Omnimon. Más al ver la cara de preocupación de Sora, Joe sabía que algo no andaba bien—. ¿Sora? Por favor dame buenas noticias —se estremeció Joe pensando lo peor.

—GigaSeadramon no es el único que resucitó —mencionó Sora con preocupación, y el corazón de Joe dio un vuelco, mientras el estruendo del cañón de GigaSeadramon era lanzado en dirección a Phoenixmon y a Vikemon, Phoenixmon logró escapar del ataque, pero Vikemon perdió su digievolución al ser brutalmente impactado por el tremendo ataque del Super-Mega—. Piedmon también apareció, digievolucionó y en estos momentos enfrenta a Omnimon en igualdad de condiciones… —terminó de decir mientras veía a Phoenixmon aterrizar frente a ella y a Joe levantar a Bukamon del suelo.

—Espera… ¿eso significa que GigaSeadramon ahora es igual de fuerte que Omnimon? —le preguntó Joe con Bukamon en sus brazos, el herido Digimon se mantuvo abrazando a su compañero en todo momento como si aún después de perder su digievolución pretendiera protegerlo—. ¡Eso no es posible! ¿O lo es? —se preocupó Joe.

—Para mí deleite personal seré yo quien les responda… —se impresionaron Sora y Joe en ese momento, mientras GigaSeadramon volaba frente a ellos—. Omnimon sigue siendo más poderoso que nuestras formas Super-Mega por muy poco, así lo ha dicho el Rey Dorado. Pero sus formas Mega actuales, no pueden compararse con el estado Super-Mega. Y si sus Digimon aún en estado Mega no pueden hacernos frente, Omnimon caerá ante el esfuerzo combinado de los Amos Oscuros en nuestra forma Super-Mega. Pero claro, ustedes no vivirán para poder verlo —sentenció GigaSeadramon, volando en dirección de ambos y estrellando su cráneo reforzado de Digizoid contra el suelo ya que Phoenixmon había atrapado tanto a Joe como a Sora en sus talones y con ellos comenzó a volar lejos—. Vuelen, Portadores de los Emblemas. Yo los perseguiré a donde quiera que vayan —voló tras ellos GigaSeadramon.

 **Haneda, Aeropuerto Internacional de Haneda.**

—¡Sigue corriendo, Mimí! —tiraba Koushiro de la mano de Mimí mientras subían por las escaleras en dirección contraria a los clientes de la aerolínea que querían escapar del aeropuerto, mientras que los Portadores de los Emblemas de la Sabiduría y la Pureza tan solo querían subir a lo más alto y observar la batalla que ocurría en las pistas de aterrizaje—. Esto es terrible… MachineDramon ya era uno de los Digimon más poderosos sin necesidad de una digievolución adicional. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de detenerlo. Llama a Taichi o a Yamato —le pidió Koushiro mientras preparaba su computadora, lo que terminó por fastidiar a Mimí aún más.

—¿Vas a empezar con tus cosas de computadoras en un momento como este? —se quejó Mimí con el celular en mano y mientras Koushiro la ignoraba para preparar su estación de trabajo—. A veces no sé ni por qué me gustas —obedeció y comenzó a buscar en sus contactos, mientras frente a ellos, en la pista de aterrizaje, ChaosDramon y HerculesKabuterimon se empujaban el uno al otro intentando ganar terreno mientras Rosemon lanzaba latigazos a ChaosDramon sin llegar a herirlo del todo—. ¡Yamato! —gritó Mimí cuando por fin alguien le contestó su llamada—. Es terrible… MachineDramon apareció en el aeropuerto de Haneda y no solo eso, ¡digievolucionó! ¡Rosemon y HerculesKabuterimon no pueden detenerlo! —finalizó Mimí.

—¿MachineDramon también? —escuchó Mimí la voz de Yamato proviniendo de la computadora de Koushiro, en la cual comenzaban a escucharse las voces de Sora y de Joe también, Taichi pronto se unió a la conversación y en breve Koushiro tenía a los 8 Portadores de los Emblemas en línea desde su computadora—. Espera, si Piedmon, MetalSeadramon y MachineDramon están aquí eso significa que… —intentó decir Yamato.

—Puppetmon también está aquí en Hikarigaoka —respondió Takeru a sus inquietudes—. Hikari y yo estábamos investigando la interferencia de los Digivice cuando Salamon se contactó con nosotros, luego Puppetmon salió de un portal y digievolucionó a Ancientrojamon —terminó de explicar Takeru.

—¿Si todos tenían un problema en sus Digivices por qué no me lo hicieron saber? —se quejó Koushiro en ese momento mientras tecleaba en su computadora. Nadie le contestó, pero Mimí se mostró algo perturbada y sintiéndose responsable.

—Es posible que yo le haya pedido a todos que no te interrumpieran hasta que regresara a Estados Unidos y por eso… nadie dijera nada… —confesó Mimí, y Koushiro se abofeteó el rostro en ese momento—. ¡Quería que solucionáramos nuestra relación! ¡Tú también tienes la culpa por indeciso! —le apuntó Mimí.

—Chicos, no es el momento de preocuparnos por relaciones personales… —se quejó Hikari, pero antes de que pudieran todos acomodar sus ideas, una explosión resonó por todo el aeropuerto y Rosemon cayó dentro del mismo envuelta en llamas y regresando a su estado de Tanemon—. ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Koushiro! ¡Mimí! —gritó Hikari.

—¡Rosemon cayó! ¡HerculesKabuterimon intenta mantener a ChaosDramon al margen pero no será suficiente! ¡ChaosPiedmon, GigaSeadramon, ChaosDramon y Ancientrojamon son todos Digimon del nivel Super-Mega! ¡Solo un Jogress como Omnimon podría hacerles frente! —explicó Koushiro mientras miraba a HerculesKabuterimon encajar sus cuchillas frontales en el pecho de ChaosDramon y después salir disparado por el potente ataque de cañones de ChaosDramon.

 **Hikarigaoka.**

—¿Un Jorgress? —preguntó Takeru mientras corría con Hikari por las calles envueltas en caos de Hikarigaoka, mientras Seraphinmon y Magnadramon combatían a Ancientrojamon—. ¿Te refieres a la fusión entre 2 Digimon como la evolución DNA? —preguntó Takeru mientras corría con su celular en la oreja y huyendo de donde la policía de Hikarigaoka pretendía formar un perímetro.

—La digievolución DNA y la Jorgress no son lo mismo. La DNA implica que los datos de uno de los 2 Digimon que se fusionan ayuden al otro a alcanzar una nueva forma aun cuando este Digimon por sí mismo podría alcanzar la misma forma sin fusionarse —explicaba Koushiro por celular mientras las explosiones de su lado de la línea proseguían—. En otras palabras… —continuaba Koushiro con debilidad desde el otro lado—. Angemon podría evolucionar a Shakkoumon sin la necesidad de fusionarse con Ankylomon o Ankylomon inclusive podría reemplazar al emblema de la Esperanza y ayudar a Angemon a evolucionar a MagnaAngemon. Las líneas evolutivas de un Digimon nunca están lo suficientemente definidas para poder tener la certeza de a qué debería digievolucionar un Digimon naturalmente, pero en su mayoría los Digimon tienen un límite de evolución siendo este el nivel Mega. Aun así hay casos excepcionales de Digimon que sobrepasan este nivel mediante una unión Jorgress como la de Omnimon, o de forma más completa como llegando al nivel Super-Mega el cual solo unos cuantos de los miles de Digimon que existen son capaces de alcanzar. Estamos hablando de un Digimon que por voluntad propia se volvió casi tan fuerte como Omnimon —finalizó.

—Lo que significa que nuestros Digimon no tienen oportunidad —se mordió los labios Takeru, mientras Seraphinmon era estrellado contra un edificio tras ser disparados los cañones de Ancientrojamon—. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces? ¿Ver cómo derrotan a nuestros amigos? —le preguntó Takeru, pero del otro lado de la línea había silencio.

—¡Magnadramon! —gritó Hikari mientras el dragón rosado volaba evadiendo los ataques de los cañones de Ancientrojamon, pero antes de recibir un ataque directo, Seraphinmon escudó a Magnadramon y terminó perdiendo su digievolución, forzando a Takeru a correr y atrapar a Tokomon antes de que cayera al suelo—. ¡Derrotaron a Seraphinmon! —se horrorizó Hikari.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Koushiro? ¿Tienes un plan? —resonó la voz de Taichi en el celular de Takeru gracias a la conexión que había abierto Koushiro—. Omnimon puede hacerle frente a ChaosPiedmon, pero de nada sirve si al final los otros 3 unen sus fuerzas y nos fulminan —insistió Taichi.

—Puede que esa sea la única alternativa que nos queda, así que bien podríamos tomarla —respondió Koushiro mientras Magnadramon era azotada en medio de la ciudad—. Escuchen todos, dejen de combatir. Diríjanse a la estación de televisión de Fuji Tv en Odaiba. No podemos derrotar a los Amos Oscuros en las condiciones actuales, pero aún podemos regresarlos al Digimundo —cortó la transmisión Koushiro.

—¡Vamos, Takeru! —le pidió Hikari ofreciéndole su mano mientras Magnadramon bajaba al encuentro de ambos tras evadir los disparos de Ancientrojamon, montaron a Magnadramon entonces, y el dragón rosado los llevó por los aires justo a tiempo para escapar de Ancientrojamon, quien no se hizo esperar a la persecución y los siguió tan rápido como le fue posible.

 **Mundo Digital, Continente Server. El Palacio del Rey Mono.**

En Minato, Phoenixmon llevaba a Sora y a Joe mientras GigaSeadramon los perseguía también, y en Haneda tanto Koushiro como Mimí lograron subir sobre el lomo de HerculesKabuterimon justo a tiempo para evitar la completa explosión del aeropuerto tras ChaosDramon intentar incinerarlos a ambos. Los Portadores de los Emblemas huían con dirección a Odaiba, donde Omnimon comenzaba a empujar a ChaosPiedmon con dirección a la estación de televisión de Fuji Tv. Todo esto era observado por KingEtemon desde su trono, mientras QueenChessmon esperaba junto a Terriermon y Lopmon frente al trono a que KingEtemon diera sus órdenes.

—Entonces mis sospechas eran correctas, Omnimon continúa siendo más fuerte que los Digimon en estado de Super-Mega, ¿saben acaso lo que eso significa? —miró KingEtemon a su reina y a los pequeños Digimon de tipo bestia, hasta que la pequeña Lopmon alzó su mano—. La palabra la tiene mi peluche predilecto —apuntó KingEtemon como si estuviera orgulloso de sus secuaces.

—Significa que… —se apenó un poco Lopmon—. Si Omnimon y KingEtemon entran en combate es muy probable que pese al estado Super-Mega, KingEtemon termine siendo borrado de todas formas —ante el comentario, QueenChessmon tomó su martillo y se preparó para atacar a Lopmon, Terriermon se colocó frente a su hermana dispuesto a defenderla, aunque no por eso sentía menos miedo al respecto.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner en cuestión el poder del Rey Dorado? Deberías ser ejecutada por tu agudeza de lengua —la amenazó QueenChessmon—. Dé la orden mi señor y ejecutaré a esta criatura quien se ha atrevido a cuestionarlo.

—Vamos, vamos, no te sulfurices amada mía, deja a mis conejitos de peluche expresarse libremente, me derriten con su ternura —agregó KingEtemon mientras se recostaba en su Trono Dorado como una quinceañera del mundo humano que miraba a su televisor con entusiasmo, aunque en este caso se encontraba mirando el orbe de cristal—. Lo que Lopmon ha dicho no está del todo equivocado aunque no esté yo del todo de acuerdo. Mi magnificencia debería ser suficiente para equipararse a la de Omnimon, en todo caso él debería sentirse deslumbrado por tenerme en su presencia. Pero no se puede negar que mis memorias de mis vidas pasadas siguen vigentes en mi núcleo digital, subestimar a esos niños no sería prudente. Terriermon, Lopmon, púlanme —prosiguió KingEtemon parándose derecho y extendiendo sus brazos, y tanto Terriermon como Lopmon tomaron cera y trapos y comenzaron a pulir a su rey—. Voy a salir de dudas de todas formas. Después de todo la razón de permitir a los Amos Oscuros ir al mundo humano no era solo para que la puerta volviera a abrirse, pero para apoderarme del gran poder de los Jogress —sonrió KingEtemon.

—Pero no comprendo, mi rey —se aventuró a preguntar QueenChessmon—. En su núcleo se encuentra escondido el secreto de la digievolución. ¿Acaso no puede extraerles su poder? ¿Por qué arriesgarte a mostrar tu belleza en contra de semejantes plebeyos? —finalizó ella.

—Ahijiji me haces cosquillas en las posaderas, hay, hay, dale más despacito —se apenó KingEtemon mientras Terriermon le pulía el trasero, y aquello ruborizó a QueenChessmon quien apenas y podía creer que ser tan ridículo fuera su marido y rey—. No pienso ir solo de todas formas, si he de presentarme ante los plebeyos será en la cúspide de mi esplendor. Terriermon, Lopmon, embarnicen a mi reina, nos vamos en breve al mundo humano —ordenó KingEtemon, y los pequeños y trabajadores Digimon obedecieron y pese a las quejas de QueenChessmon comenzaron a barnizar su superficie—. Soy un Etemon diferente, precaución es mi segundo nombre, después de magnánimo y de hermoso, aunque eso lo haría mi cuarto nombre, en fin, lo que intento decir es que esta es la última vez en que subestimo a los Portadores de los Emblemas. Y con ellos fuera de mi camino, conquistaré hasta los rincones más oscuros del Digimundo. Ninguno de los reinos permanecerá sin mi reinado. Seré el grande y supremo Rey de Reyes —sonrió con malicia KingEtemon.

 **Odaiba.**

La ciudad estaba en caos. No era la primera vez que los habitantes veían a los Digimon pero era la ocasión en que mayores destrozos se habían presentado desde la aparición de Ordinemon. Omnimon perseguía a un algo cansado ChaosPiedmon por la ciudad, demostrando que pese al inmenso incremento de poder del Amo Oscuro, Omnimon continuaba teniendo una ventaja aunque fuera está muy superficial.

Taichi y Yamato viajaban por motocicleta en dirección a la estación de Televisión de Fuji Tv como Koushiro les había indicado, con Omnimon siguiéndoles el rastro en todo momento mientras proseguía en su violenta batalla con ChaosPiedmon, una batalla que ya había pasado a ser más un combate de espadas que cualquier otra cosa por el agotamiento de ambos combatientes.

—¡Allí! —apuntó Taichi al cielo, en el cual Phoenixmon surcaba siendo perseguida por GigaSeadramon. Phoenixmon intentaba mantenerse lo más elevada posible para que de esa forma los ataques de GigaSeadramon no cayeran sobre la ciudad, pero eso la volvía un blanco más fácil.

—¡Omnimon! —ordenó Yamato, y el Digimon fusionado viró en dirección a GigaSeadramon notando el peligro en que se encontraban Phoenixmon, Bukamon, Sora y Joe—. ¡Intercéptalo! —volvió a ordenar Yamato.

—¡Cañón Supremo! —atacó Omnimon, y GigaSeadramon, quien no se lo esperaba, recibió el impacto de lleno en su rostro y fue derribado momentáneamente, permitiendo a Phoenixmon continuar su vuelo en dirección a la estación de televisión de Fuji Tv.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ChaosPiedmon, y con sus espadas brillando de escarlata atravesó el pecho de Omnimon—. ¡Tu oponente soy yo! ¡Y por más que desee verte a ti y al resto de los Digimon Portadores de los Emblemas destruidos, tu aniquilación es una satisfacción personal que he reservado para mí mismo! —insistió ChaosPiedmon mientras continuaba lanzando estocadas al cuerpo de Omnimon, quien había pasado de la ofensa a la defensa tras ser herido.

—¡Giga Blaster! —resonó la voz de HerculesKabuterimon como un relámpago, y su ataque dio de lleno a ChaosPiedmon, quien fue derribado, aunque no realmente herido por el inmenso Digimon insecto que en esos momentos volaba por la ciudad mientras un furioso ChaosDramon recorría las calles aplastando los vehículos a su paso.

En el cielo también apareció Magnadramon con Hikari, Takeru y Tokomon sobre su lomo, el dragón huía también de Ancientrojamon, y Hikari al notar que ChaosDramon viajaba por tierra también en persecución de HerculesKabuterimon viró a encuentro de su amigo y tanto Ancientrojamon como Chaosdramon terminaron colisionando el uno con el otro al virar la esquina mientras Magnadramon, HerculesKabuterimon y Phoenixmon se reunían para dirigirse a la Estación de Televisión de Fuji Tv.

—¡Buen trabajo Hikari! —gritó Taichi mientras saludaba a su hermana a lo lejos mientras los 3 Digimon continuaban con su vuelo—. Sea lo que sea lo que Koushiro esté planeando más vale que funcione, porque acabamos de reunir a los Amos Oscuros en Odaiba. Ya de por sí han destruido mucho con lo enormes que son —comentó Taichi, y entonces miró algunos aviones de las fuerzas aéreas japonesas realizar vuelos de reconocimiento—. Las cosas están por ponerse peor al parecer —se espantó Taichi.

—Desde el incidente con Ordinemon el ejército ha estado más al pendiente de los ataques Digimon, pero no deja de ser un vuelo de advertencia, nos están apresurando —concluyó Yamato mientras veía las maniobras de los aviones y el cómo se negaban a atacar—. Es una forma de decirnos: 'se les acaba el tiempo. Terminen con esto antes de que intervengamos' —apuntó Yamato a los aviones y a las maniobras que desplegaban.

—¿Desde cuándo el ejército nos tiene paciencia? —se preguntó Taichi—. Además… ¿no se supone que nuestros nexos con las organizaciones secretas humano-Digimon habían terminado? —le volvió a preguntar Taichi.

—El que hayan terminado las relaciones no significa que no podamos apoyarnos unos a otros. El ejército sabe que si interviene la ciudad quedará en ruinas y que no hay garantías de derrota del enemigo, pero no pueden quedarse con los brazos cruzados —prosiguió Yamato, y entonces notó a Omnimon siendo lanzado por un rayo de luz inmenso, mismo que procedía de los cañones de GigaSeadramon, quien había perdido a Phoenixmon de vista y ahora escogía a una nueva víctima—. Y a como lo veo, esto se convertirá en una zona de guerra con o sin la intervención del ejército —aseguró Yamato, aceleró, y Taichi tuvo que sostenerse con mayor fuerza para no caerse.

Mientras tanto, Omnimon comenzaba a tener más problemas de los que alguna vez pensó tener. No solo ChaosPiedmon continuaba lanzando estocadas de Espadas del Triunfo intentando derribarlo, pero GigaSeadramon lo perseguía por los cielos lanzando su Destructor Giga Mar. Inevitablemente, Omnimon fue incapaz de seguir evadiendo los ataques de ambos Amos Oscuros y terminó arrodillado en las calles de Odaiba intentando ganar fuerzas, cuando la inmensa garra de ChaosDramon bajó para aplastar a Omnimon, quien se defendió a duras penas del aplastante brazo mecánico con su Espada Trascendental, inmediatamente después, y antes de que ChaosDramon lograra aplastarlo de verdad, accionó el Cañón Supremo e impactó de lleno en el cuerpo de ChaosDramon, quien retrocedió empujado por el ataque y tropezó, cayendo al suelo. Omnimon aprovechó el momento para recuperar el aire, pero la luz cegadora de los cañones de Ancientrojamon lo deslumbro y momentos más tarde fue derribado por el poderoso ataque del coloso entre los Amos Oscuros. La situación era precaria, y Omnimon comenzaba a sentir como su data se separaba.

 **Estación de Televisión de Fuji Tv.**

Para cuando Yamato estacionó su motocicleta, Koushiro ya había establecido un centro de trabajo frente al edificio de la estación de televisión. HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon y Magnadramon hacían guardia, Tanemon, Bukamon y Tokomon se mantenían a la expectativa junto a Mimí, Joe y Takeru, mientras Hikari y Sora daban la bienvenida a Taichi y a Yamato, aunque Sora no se mostró muy entusiasmada de ver a su ahora exnovio, quien se limitó a verla a una distancia prudente.

—¡Koushiro! —gritó Taichi mientras bajaba de la motocicleta de Yamato—. Omnimon no resistirá mucho tiempo. ¿Qué hacemos para deshacernos de los Amos Oscuros? —preguntó Taichi mientras Koushiro tecleaba en su computadora.

—No podemos derrotarlos en las condiciones actuales, pero podemos regresarlos al Digimundo y reagruparnos para intentar detenerlos después —les explicaba Koushiro mientras preparaba todo para el plan—. Necesitaré de los D3 de Takeru y de Hikari para abrir la puerta al Digimundo y generar un pulso electromagnético que absorba a los Amos Oscuros de regreso al Digimundo, pero es probable que los D3 no soporten esta carga —aseguró.

—Por regresarlos al Digimundo bien vale el riesgo —respondió Takeru, entregando su D3 a Koushiro, Hikari hizo lo mismo—. Pero si los D3 no resisten, ¿cómo abriremos nuevamente la puerta al Digimundo? —le preguntó.

—Ya pensaremos en algo con más calma —le respondió Koushiro—. De momento solo sabemos que la batalla no puede ganarse en nuestro mundo, es muy peligroso y habrían demasiados daños colaterales, sin mencionar que el ejército pronto dejará de ser tan comprensivo y entrará en el conflicto. Regresarlos al Digimundo, cerrar la puerta de nuestro lado e ingresar después a enfrentarlos por separado es la mejor alternativa —finalizó.

—Espera, Koushiro… —le interrumpió HerculesKabuterimon, lo que no era algo muy común—. No queríamos traer a los Amos Oscuros a su mundo, pero por desgracia solo aquí podemos enfrentarlos. El Digimundo ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron allí. Una guerra se libra por el dominio de los Reinos Digitales y nosotros no podemos hacer nada allí —le explicó el inmenso Digimon.

—Intentamos mantener su mundo a salvo de los Amos Oscuros —prosiguió Magnadramon—. En el Digimundo ya no es posible la digievolución sin que se deba recurrir a grandes sacrificios. El Rey Dorado lo controla todo, él dicta quien digievoluciona y quién no. De momento el Digimundo le pertenece —aclaró Magnadramon.

—Los Amos Oscuros sirven al Rey Dorado. Aún ellos no pueden vencerle —prosiguió Phoenixmon—. Tenía tiempo que veníamos planeando la forma de contactarlos sin abrir la puerta al mundo humano y evitar así esta destrucción. Sabíamos que solo con ustedes podríamos digievolucionar de nuevo e intentar revertir la guerra. Pero todo fue en vano, nos descubrieron y vinieron a hacer la guerra aquí. Y es triste pero, solo aquí podemos enfrentarlos —terminó Phoenixmon con tristeza.

—¿Hay una guerra en el Mundo Digital? —se preguntó Yamato—. ¿Cómo es que no nos enteramos de ella? Koushiro se supone que mantiene vigilancia continua en el Digimundo y no nos ha hablado de ninguna guerra —se preguntó Yamato.

—Eso es porque desde el reseteo, el tiempo en el mundo humano y en el Digimundo volvió a desestabilizarse —explicó Bukamon—. Es igual a la primera vez que fueron allí, un minuto equivale a un día, y han pasado muchos años en el Digimundo.

—Aún si Koushiro quisiera ver el Digimundo no podría hacerlo porque el tiempo se mueve diferente —agregó Tokomon, sacando los dientes con molestia ante la batalla entre Omnimon y los Amos Oscuros—. Al menos eso es lo que nos explicó el Rey Blanco —mencionó.

—Tampoco sabemos si el Rey Dorado tiene poder sobre nuestra digievolución en este mundo —continuó Tanemon—. Por eso no nos arriesgamos a buscar su ayuda hasta saber la verdad, pero descubrieron a Salamon y tuvimos que actuar mientras la puerta al mundo humano estaba abierta. Lo sentimos mucho, no pudimos hacer nada por ustedes —terminó Tanemon.

—¿Guerra…? ¿Rey Blanco…? ¿Rey Dorado…? —se rascó la cabeza Taichi—. ¿Si saben que no entendemos nada de lo que dicen, verdad? Solo sabemos que no pueden digievolucionar sin nosotros pero eso nunca ha sido un secreto —agregó Taichi.

—Permítanme explicárselos de otra forma entonces —insistió HerculesKabuterimon—. En el Digimundo no solo nosotros no podemos digievolucionar, ningún Digimon puede hacerlo, es el Rey Dorado quien dice quien digievoluciona y quién no. Pero mientras estemos en el mundo humano tenemos una oportunidad ya que ustedes son quienes nos hacen digievolucionar. Si volvemos al Digimundo no sabemos si tendremos esa ventaja —terminó.

—A estas alturas no podemos arriesgarnos a adivinar —miró Yamato en dirección a la ciudad, y a un Omnimon que se estrellaba débilmente frente al grupo tras ser nuevamente derribado por un ataque conjunto entre GigaSeadramon, ChaosDramon y Ancientrojamon.

—¡Esta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad! ¡Hay que aprovecharla! ¡Giga Blasters! —gritó HerculesKabuterimon y atacó a ChaosDramon, quien devolvió la afrenta con sus cañones mientras el insecto lo envestía.

—¡Por el Digimundo! ¡Por el triunfo de la Rebelión Digital! ¡Explosión de Luz Estelar! —prosiguió Phoenixmon atacando a GigaSeadramon, quien apenas y sintió la ofensa pero de todas formas preparó su cañón y disparó en dirección a Phoenixmon, quien grácilmente lo evadía y comenzaba una persecución aérea.

—¡No esclavizarán más reinos! ¡Llama Sagrada! —lanzó llamaradas de su boca Magnadramon, que rodearon a Ancientrojamon, pero pese a ser un Digimon de madera las flamas no lo quemaban, y el inmenso Digimon envistió a MagnaDramon con su cuerpo.

—¡Por del Digimundo! ¡Espada Trascendental! —gritó Omnimon, lanzándose en contra de ChaosDramon y haciendo estallar uno de sus cañones, dejándolo a merced de HerculesKabuterimon—. ¡Cañón Supremo! —lanzó el potente ataque contra GigaSeadramon, derribándolo del cielo nuevamente y permitiendo a Phoenixmon clavar sus garras en su cuello—. ¡Torrente Doble! —lanzó llamaradas de la cabeza de WarGreymon y vientos gélidos de la de MetalGarurumon y con estos en forma de torbellino empujó a Ancientrojamon, permitiendo a Magnadramon embestirle las piernas y derribarlo—. ¡Ahora es tu turno! —gritó ante ChaosPiedmon, quien nuevamente se defendió de los ataques de espada de Omnimon.

—¡Ahora! ¡Mientras están débiles! —les pidió Koushiro, y tanto Takeru como Hikari prepararon sus D3 y los apuntaron en dirección a la Estación de Televisión de Fuji Tv, donde un portal comenzó a abrirse, más al hacerlo una tonada musical muy familiar comenzó a invadir los oídos de los Portadores de los Emblemas.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Gracias por abrirme la puerta mis niños! ¡Son ustedes muy caballerosos! —escucharon en medio de una especie de concierto, mientras una alfombra roja era desenrollada a través del portal, y sobre esta desfilaba KingEtemon con un micrófono en mano y cantaba alegremente. Detrás de él desfilaban alegremente Lopmon y Terriermon, y una molesta QueenChessmon.

—¡La Reina Negra! ¡El Rey Dorado! —se estremeció ChaosPiedmon. ChaosDramon, GigaSeadramon y Ancientrojamon retrocedieron de igual manera—. Mi señor… puedo explicarle… —se adelantó ChaosPiedmon.

—Nah, nah, nah, no quiero escucharlo —se tapó los oídos KingEtemon—. No me interrumpas, bufón. ¿Acaso no vez que estoy en medio de una reunión conmovedora frente a mis Niños Elegidos? Después de tanto tiempo por fin pueden deleitarse de mi hermosa presencia, este momento debe ser atesorado en nuestros corazones, todos por fin reunidos, la emoción es tal que casi quisiera no exterminarlos —exclamó KingEtemon sacando un pañuelo y sonándose la nariz, para perturbación de QueenChessmon, quien no podía creer lo ridículo de la situación.

—¿Ese es Etemon? —se preocupó Joe—. ¿El mismo Etemon que Evolucionó a MetalEtemon y nos enfrentó hace años? ¿También regresó a la vida? —se horrorizó el portador del emblema de la Sinceridad.

—¡El mismo! —se alegró KingEtemon—. Pero ahora visto de dorado. Díganme mis niños, ¿acaso no me veo majestuoso y honorable? Me pulí hasta lugares que desconocía de mi hermoso cuerpecito para poder presumirles mi belleza, ¿no es eso un deleite para ustedes? —bailó alegremente KingEtemon.

—Pero si nosotros fuimos quienes lo pulimos… —susurró Terriermon a Lopmon, quien asintió sintiendo que no le respetaban su esfuerzo en pulir el cuerpo de su rey.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Etemon? —le recriminó Taichi—. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para lidiar contigo —KingEtemon entonces se sintió insultado, y una vena se saltó en su frente—. No tenemos tiempo para juegos.

—Hay pero que grosero, y yo que estaba tan entusiasmado de verlos —se fastidió KingEtemon—. Pero al parecer no te has dado cuenta de un pequeño e insignificante detalle. Yo soy el Digimon de quien deberías estar preocupándote, mocoso. ¡Ataque Sublime! —comenzó a cantar KingEtemon, forzando a los Digimon de los Portadores de los Emblemas y a los Amos Oscuros a sufrir por la terrible tonada. Terriermon y Lopmon por su parte se habían amarrado sus orejas para no escuchar, y QueenChessmon se mantenía firme como si no fuese afectada por la horrible canción de KingEtemon, que con su destructiva voz forzaba a quienes lo escuchaban a perder todas sus fuerzas, y así fue como HerculesKabuterimon, Phoenixmon y Magnadramon perdieron sus formas Mega y regresaron a ser Motimon, Yokomon y Nyaromon. Pero el ataque de KingEtemon no terminó allí, los Amos Oscuros también perdieron su digievolución y regresaron a sus estados de Piedmon, MetalSeadrmon, MachineDramon y Puppetmon. El único que no regresaba a su estado anterior era Omnimon, quien por la naturaleza de su evolución se mantuvo en su estado Jogress.

—Ese Digimon… ¿por qué el Ataque Sublime no le afecta? —se preguntó QueenChessmon, mientras unos mareados Lopmon y Terriermon danzaban torpemente por el horrible eco de la voz de KingEtemon.

—Lo sabía… Omnimon está en un nivel aún muy superior —sonrió KingEtemon, como si a pesar de ello tuviera todo bajo control—. Qué bueno que vine, no podía tomar ningún riesgo. Ahora tendré que hacerme cargo de ti, la espera me está matando. ¡Vamos, vamos! —lo apresuró KingEtemon, más Piedmon se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Espere mi señor! ¡Nosotros ya teníamos a los Portadores de los Emblemas bajo nuestro control! ¡Si no hubiera intervenido los elegidos ya habrían sido derrotados! —se quejaba Piedmon, y en ese momento KingEtemon arremetió contra su nuca, preocupando a los Portadores de los Emblemas que no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

—Cierra la boca, bufón. Aquí el rey soy yo —se quejó KingEtemon—. No cuestionarás el accionar de tu rey, mucho menos si tu pequeño cerebro no puede ver la gran escena en acción. Omnimon, campeón de los Destructores de Virus, ese poder simplemente no puede pasar desapercibido. Así que si no eres parte de la solución, me estorbas payaso. ¡Patada del Rey Mono! —KingEtemon corrió y pateó con fuerza a Piedmon en dirección al portal por el cual había llegado, Terriermon y Lopmon se colocaron como obstáculo para que inclusive Piedmon tropezara antes de caer dentro del portal—. En cuanto a ustedes, todos fuera. ¡Espíritu de la Realeza! —una esfera de energía azul se formó en la mano de KingEtemon, y con esta comenzó a atraer a los Amos Oscuros hasta lanzarlos a todos dentro del portal, ahora solo quedaban KingEtemon, QueenChessmon y sus secuaces Terriermon y Lopmon quienes aplaudían felices a cada una de las acciones de su rey.

—¿Está haciendo nuestro trabajo? —se preguntó Taichi, todos los elegidos inclusive se encontraban confundidos—. No lo entiendo, ¿nos tenían donde querían y estábamos por tomar una acción desesperada y Etemon llega como bufón de la corte a cambiarlo todo? —miró a Yamato confundido, y el rubio compartía la misma confusión.

—¡Rey! ¡Rey! ¡El bufón de la corte ya se fue! —enfureció KingEtemon, y entonces preparó sus músculos—. Es hora de demostrarles el por qué. ¡Espíritu de la Realeza! —lanzó su ataque en contra de Omnimon, quien evadió el primer ataque y partió el siguiente con su espada, aunque este estalló y lo hirió de gravedad—. ¡Patada del Rey Mono! —corrió a su encuentro KingEtemon, saltó y clavó una potente patada en el pecho de Omnimon, quien entonces intentó cortar a KingEtemon con su espada, pero el Rey Dorado era demasiado rápido para él—. Esto es muy divertido, había estado practicando esta danza por tanto tiempo en mis memorias, grácil, sublime, encantadora, y sobre todo destructiva. ¡Espíritu de la Realeza! —hizo estallar otra esfera de energía en el pecho de Omnimon, y el campeón de los Portadores de los Emblemas cayó mientras KingEtemon danzaba como todo un lunático.

—Prepara el portal… —colocó Taichi su mano sobre el hombro de Koushiro, quien asintió y conectó los D3 a su computadora—. No sé si en verdad KingEtemon es tan fuerte como parece. Lo que sí sé es que Omnimon está agotado por enfrentar a los Amos Oscuros y que solo él puede hacer una diferencia —aseguró Taichi.

—Tal parece que nunca podemos simplemente preocuparnos por cosas mundanas —se quejó Yamato, mirando en dirección a Sora y avergonzándola—. Algún día tal vez, pero hoy hay que seguir luchando. ¡Acabalo, Omnimon! —el ser fusionado se levantó, y nuevamente lo intentó, pero KingEtemon se burlaba solamente y saltaba evadiendo su espada.

—Un esfuerzo excepcional, aunque siga siendo inútil. ¿No pueden verlo? Yo también soy un Digimon de nivel Super-Mega, y déjenme decirles que si los Amos Oscuros no son rivales para mi asombroso poder, ustedes tampoco lo son —pateó nuevamente KingEtemon el rostro de Omnimon, quien intentó cortarlo con su espada. Omnimon entonces notó que KingEtemon ya no estaba, y que por burla solamente se había parado sobre su propia espada—. Perdona, ¿me estoy burlando demasiado? No quisiera bajarte el autoestima. ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló nuevamente KingEtemon.

—Tan molesto como lo recordaba. No hay duda de que es el mismo ser horrible y molesto —se quejó Mimí, quien se encontraba sentada junto a Koushiro—. No entiendo nada de estas cosas pero… ¿no puedes ir más rápido? Omnimon no va a resistir mucho —suplicó Mimí.

—La programación no es algo sencillo y rápido como en las películas, necesita de tiempo, y a menos que encuentren una forma de conseguirme 10 minutos les aseguro que el plan no va a resultar… —miró Koushiro en dirección a QueenChessmon, preguntándose si debían preocuparse por ella también.

—¿Cómo podemos ganar más tiempo? Nuestros Digimon perdieron toda su energía y ya solo queda Omnimon —se preocupó Sora mientras abrazaba a Yokomon sabiendo que solo podían esperar a que Omnimon fuera capaz de derrotar a KingEtemon, lo que tristemente no parecía ser posible, más por las batallas anteriores que por no tener el poder de hacerle frente a KingEtemon.

—Etemon siempre ha sido un Digimon soberbio y egocéntrico —mencionó Joe—. Tal vez si lográramos distraerlo con algo. Solo el tiempo suficiente para que el portal esté listo. Hay que escuchar sus exigencias —concluyó Joe.

—¿Exigencias? ¿Quieres verlo como una negociación terrorista? —se molestó Taichi—. Nos quiere eliminados. ¿Qué otra cosa podría querer? —pero antes de que Taichi pudiera descartar la idea por completo, Yamato colocó su mano sobre su hombro tranquilizándolo.

—Quieres ser embajador de las relaciones humano-Digimon, ¿no es verdad? —le preguntó Yamato, y Taichi asintió—. KingEtemon se cree un rey, no podrá decir que no a una negociación. Además solo necesitamos de 10 minutos para que Koushiro termine de arreglar el portal. No vamos a negociar, solo a hacer tiempo —Taichi lo pensó, la situación ya era muy rara y precaria, pero bien valía la pena el intentarlo.

—¡KingEtemon! —le gritó Taichi mientras el Rey Dorado continuaba evadiendo los espadazos del agotado de Omnimon, y con la finalidad de poner atención el Rey Dorado lanzó una esfera de energía en contra de Omnimon, quien fue lanzado unos metros en el aire antes de estrellarse en contra del suelo—. Detenga esta batalla sin sentido, su majestad. Estamos dispuestos a negociar —le mencionó Taichi, acercándose con cautela y preocupación. Aun siendo el portador del emblema del Valor la verdad era que se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

—¿Negociar? ¿Qué hay que negociar si voy ganando? Espera tu turno mocoso que pronto jugaré contigo —se tronó los nudillos KingEtemon, y preparó nuevamente sus esferas de energía para continuar con el castigo de Omnimon.

—Debe haber algo que el poderoso KingEtemon necesite. Algo que nosotros podamos darle —continuó Taichi en su papel de negociador, mientras el débil de Omnimon intentaba inútilmente continuar de pie—. Piénselo, KingEtemon. Estamos a su merced, cualquier exigencia que haga no podría ser negada. Debe haber algo que usted desee —prosiguió Taichi.

—Umm… puede que tengas razón… —se frotó la barbilla KingEtemon, y al ver que la batalla no continuaba, QueenChessmon saltó hasta caer frente a su rey, sobresaltando al Rey Dorado—. ¡Uwah! ¡No te aparezcan tan de repente cuando estoy tan concentrado pensando! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, QueenChessmon? —le preguntó KingEtemon.

—Es una trampa, mi señor —aseguró QueenChessmon—. ¿Por qué negociar cuando usted ya está ganando? Puede tomar lo que desee a la fuerza una vez que los haya destruido a todos. Omnimon, su némesis y el único Digimon que puede hacerle frente está a su merced. Termine con esto y regrese conmigo al Digimundo a conquistar los reinos restantes —le pidió.

—Tentador, pero sí hay una cosa que deseo que no puedo obtener por mí mismo —miró KingEtemon a Omnimon, y caminó en su dirección—. Podría destruirte… y así no tendría que temer que te volvieras más fuerte de alguna forma inimaginable como, no lo sé, ¿fusionándote a los otros 6 Digimon elegidos? Eso sí que sería inaudito, y te meterías en mi camino como siempre hacen ustedes, chiquillos. En el Digimundo yo decido quien digievoluciona y quien no, pero esta forma tuya… mi Ataque Sublime no puede deshacerla, lo que significa que si llegaras al Digimundo manteniendo esta forma serías capaz de enfrentar a mis ejércitos, eso no sería divertido, destruirte suena como lo más apropiado pero, si hay un poder que me sobrepase, debo comprenderlo antes de que pueda ser usado en mi contra. ¿Quieres que negocie? Negociemos entonces. Renuncia voluntariamente a tu habilidad de fusionarte y entrégamela, y yo me iré por donde vine sin destruirlos a todos —aseguró.

—¿Puede hacer eso? —preguntó Yamato a Koushiro, quién pese a estar concentrado en sus cálculos de computadora estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía KingEtemon—. ¿Es posible que Omnimon entregue el poder de su fusión? —volvió a preguntar.

—Todas las digievoluciones son un conjunto de códigos en un sistema —le respondió Koushiro—. Dando una respuesta rápida, sería como desinstalar un programa en el código de Omnimon. Teóricamente, es posible —terminó.

—¿Y es posible una reinstalación? —le preguntó Yamato en un susurro, y Koushiro lo pensó, tenía sus dudas, pero no había forma de saberlo con certeza—. ¿Ya casi terminas? —susurró nuevamente.

—5 minutos… necesito 5 minutos más… —le pidió Koushiro, Yamato asintió y él miró a Taichi, asintió, y Taichi asintió de igual manera, mirando a Omnimon por última ocasión, como asegurándole que todo estaría bien.

—Tenemos un trato, KingEtemon… —le mencionó Taichi—. No nos destruyes… y a cambio te entregamos el programa de fusión dentro de Omnimon —le extendió la mano Taichi, y KingEtemon se frotó la barbilla—. ¿Qué ocurre? —se preocupó Taichi.

—Es solo que destruirlos es tan tentador… —preparó su esfera de energía para fulminar a Taichi, pero antes de hacerlo KingEtemon recapacitó—. Ah pero es aún mejor eliminar a Omnimon de este mundo. Tenemos un trato niño, eres bueno negociando, aunque yo lo soy mejor —abrazó entonces KingEtemon a Taichi y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Omnimon—. Ahora entrégamelo. El programa Jogress en tu código —le pidió KingEtemon.

—Encontraré la forma de derrotarte, Rey Dorado… con o sin la fusión —cerró sus ojos Omnimon, y de su interior salió un conjunto de datos que KingEtemon recibió. Omnimon entonces se separó en sus partes, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, y estos pronto se convirtieron en Koromon y Tsunomon.

—Ahora la victoria sí que es definitiva —observó KingEtemon al conjunto de datos, y después a los Portadores de los Emblemas—. Soy un mono de palabra, no los exterminaré, Portadores de los Emblemas. ¡Pero nadie dijo que QueenChessmon no pudiera exterminarlos! ¿O sí? ¡Ahora reina mía! —ordenó KingEtemon.

—A sus órdenes, rey mío. ¡Gran Cricket! —elevó su bastón para con este impactar a Taichi, pero Koushiro se adelantó y accionó la energía de los D3 desde su computadora. Los D3 de Takeru y Hikari entonces abrieron nuevamente el portal al Digimundo, pero este se abrió con una energía gravitatoria que comenzó a tirar de los cuerpos de los Digimon.

—¿Quién encendió la aspiradora? —se quejó KingEtemon, que se sostuvo de la cintura de QueenChessmon haciéndola perder el balance, forzando a que ambos fueran aspirados por el portal. Terriermon y Lopmon fueron aspirados de igual manera entre risas y juegos, los Digimon de los Portadores de los Emblemas también estaban siendo succionados, pero cada uno de los portadores se aferró a su Digimon e impidieron que el portal se los tragara, y cuando Koushiro se percató de que el portal se había tragado a KingEtemon y a QueenChessmon, cerró el portal y todo regresó a la normalidad, justo a tiempo ya que los aviones de la fuerza aérea japonesa volaron por sobre ellos y de regreso a sus cuarteles militares.

—Funcionó… —se estremeció Koushiro desplomándose del estrés y el cansancio sobre los brazos de Mimí, que lo ayudó a recostarse sobre sus piernas—. El nivel Super-Mega… es demasiado incluso para nosotros… —suspiró Koushiro intranquilo.

—Los D3… —se sobresaltó Takeru, mientras su D3 regresaba a su versión anterior, la de un Digivice común y corriente—. ¿Por qué han regresado a ser un Digivice? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hiciste para regresar a KingEtemon y a QueenChessmon a su mundo? —se preguntó.

—En estos momentos no tengo idea… —se incorporó Koushiro, mirando a Taichi y a Yamato, quienes miraban a Koromon y a Tsunomon respectivamente—. Solo sé que por empujar a KingEtemon, a QueenChessmon y a los Amos Oscuros de regreso al Digimundo, sacrificamos lo que podría haber sido la única herramienta para enfrentarlos. Sin Omnimon, ellos ahora tienen una gran ventaja —finalizó Koushiro, y la preocupación imperó en el grupo.

 **Mundo Digital, Continente Server. Palacio del Rey Mono.**

—¡Hay esos niños sí que son unos groseros! ¡No solo me patearon fuera de la fiesta pero también me cerraron la puerta en la cara! ¡No puedo abrir la puerta de regreso al mundo humano! ¡Chamacos groseros! —enfureció KingEtemon, pero pronto recuperó su temple—. Como sea, ahora que tengo esto la victoria en cualquier guerra será mía —aseguró KingEtemon mientras miraba el programa en sus manos, pero entonces notó el cañón de MachineDramon apuntándole al rostro—. ¿Te importaría? Estoy monologando aquí, ¿cómo voy a ser un buen villano sin un buen monologo personal? —le preguntó KingEtemon, mientras el furioso de MachineDramon preparaba su cañón.

—Estuvimos tan cerca de eliminar a los Portadores de los Emblemas… —agregó Piedmon con molestia, mientras mantenía a QueenChessmon atrapada en su brazo y con una espada al cuello—. ¡De no ser por tú interferencia los abríamos liquidado! —insistió.

—De no ser por mi interferencia los 4 serían datos. ¡Espíritu de la Realeza! —les apuntó KingEtemon con desprecio, y antes de que los Amos Oscuros pudieran reaccionar, los había impactado a todos con sus esferas azules—. Realmente es muy difícil conseguir buenos secuaces en estos tiempos. Evítenme la pena de borrarlos caballeros porque aún necesito de ustedes. Harían bien en no olvidar quien es el Digimon más poderoso del universo, osease mua, y con esto, el código Jogress, no solo podré llenar mi ejército de Super-Megas… sino que podré experimentar con la digifusión. Y les aseguro que si vuelven a desobedecerme, los sujetos de experimentación serán ustedes —los amenazó KingEtemon.

—Rey mío… —interrumpió QueenChessmon—. Ahora que los Portadores de los Emblemas conocen de tu poder y los Digimon de la resistencia están con ellos, se levantarán en nuestra contra. Deberíamos llevar la guerra a su mundo nuevamente —finalizó ella.

—Bueno, alguien no pone suficiente atención —se fastidió KingEtemon—. Por si no lo has notado, solo los Portadores de los Emblemas pueden abrir la puerta entre nuestros mundos, lo que me hace feliz de saber que ellos ahora saben de mí. Sin duda alguna esos niños regresarán al Digimundo y cuando lo hagan me apoderaré del poder que tienen de abrir el portal al mundo humano como lo he hecho ya con el poder del Jogress, y su mundo, será otro entre los reinos que he de conquistar —miró KingEtemon la información en sus manos, saboreando la victoria que estaba cada vez más cerca.


	3. Regreso

**Una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, conseguí un nuevo trabajo cuando recién terminé el capítulo 2 y tuve un periodo de adaptación que me alejó de algunas de mis historias, ya que como todo buen escritor tengo varias historias al mismo tiempo. Además, de que durante mi periodo laboral, se aproximó el estreno de la última OVA, a la cual decidí esperar antes de actualizar. Ahora que vi la última OVA, que estuvo muy buena a decir verdad, tuve que hacer unos ligeros cambios en mi trama, lo que me llevó a tardarme un poco más en terminar este capítulo. Pero ahora que mi trama está bien diseñada, puedo continuar.**

 **Antes de continuar sin embargo, tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones sobre la trama. Antes había mencionado que la historia pasaba un año después del final de Digimon Adventure Tri, cambiémoslo a unos meses, estamos en febrero del año 2016. Así mismo, esta historia no será enteramente de acción, espero que no les moleste, pero quisiera que hubiese un equilibrio entre la vida cotidiana de los Portadores de los Emblemas (así los llamo yo porque de niños elegidos no les queda mucho), y la aventura en el Digimundo, lo que es algo similar a lo que hizo Digimon Tri, pero como que se les estaba acabando el tiempo y cortaron de tajo ciertas cosas para preocuparse más por la acción que por la trama, y no, eso no pasó desapercibido. Así que, si en algún momento se siente como que perdí el hilo o me fui por la tangente olvidándome de la trama de acción, les comunico en este momento que no es así, y que tanto la vida cotidiana de los… Portadores de los Emblemas, y su vida de… no sé… ¿superhéroes del Digimundo? Está siendo individualmente. Así que sin más que decir por el momento, a contestar sus reviews:**

 **TsukihimePrincess: KingEtemon está muchísimo más loco que antes, jajaja, pretendo que sea el villano que nadie se toma enserio pero que es inmensamente poderoso. En cuanto a los Amos Oscuros considero más el término malvados que locos, salvo con Puppetmon creo. El personaje de QueenChessmon es un personaje que pienso explotar mucho, espero que me salga bien la evolución paulatina de su personaje. Y bueno, es bueno verte fuera de Saint Seiya de vez en cuando, pero no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando sus historias, aunque creo que el segundo capítulo de guerras del Ragnarok vendrá primero que el de Guerras de Troya pero ya estoy trabajando en ambos.**

 **bb: Muchas felicidades por ser la primera persona en dejar review. Y esta historia sí tendrá acción, no creo poder narrar los efectos especiales tipo Digimon Tri la verdad, la mitad del tiempo ni poniendo mucha atención se entendía qué estaba pasando, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero no defraudarte.**

 **nikanaka: Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero ya me pondré las pilas y actualizaré más seguido, lo prometo. Y bueno, si quisiera que fuera una historia larga, pero no tengo ni idea de cuan larga, creo que eso tendrá más que ver con la recepción del público en general, pero de momento pensemos en 26 capítulos. Espero los disfrutes.**

 **Kyoko Masaki Granger: Esto va a ser difícil, Mishiro es mi pareja favorita, y no creo que puedas imaginarte a Taichi hablando de computación, ese tiene cerebro de papa. Me da gusto ser de tus autores favoritos, pero sinceramente no creo poder darte gusto con el Michi, soy el tipo de autor que escribe más sobre parejas canon o parejas crack, siempre y cuando la pareja crack no rompa el canon, así que lo siento por no poderte dar gusto con el Michi. No soy muy lector pero un Shaka x Shina suena bastante interesante, jajaja.**

 **koumikoumikoumi: Yo voy llegando tarde, pero te informo que ya está lista la actualización de esta historia, y que espero esta vez ser más constante con las actualizaciones, de verdad lo siento y espero que lo disfrutes.**

 **Guest: Bueno… Guerras Doradas y Guerras de Troya son de tramas muy diferentes a las de Digimon, no creo poder darle el mismo grado de profundidad, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Por cierto, si ya leíste "Guerras de Troya" y "Guerras Doradas" probablemente te guste saber que ya está disponible la tercera entrega de la trilogía, "Guerras del Ragnarok" (para los curiosos que no saben que son todas estas historias, son de Saint Seiya, que es de lo que más escribo).**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy con los reviews, ahora, antes de que lean este capítulo una advertencia. Si les gusta Digimon Xros Wars o Fusión o como quieran llamarlo, una disculpa si este capítulo les parece despectivo para esa serie. Verán, para mí Xros Wars es lo que Saint Seiya Omega a Saint Seiya original, lo que Teen Titans Go a Teen Titans, lo que la primera temporada de Dragón Occidental a la segunda, un insulto. Pueden llamarme viejo, que niego a lo nuevo, nostalfag o lo que quieran, pero así soy yo, sin embargo, respeto las ideologías de los demás y la escena que hace alusión a Xros Wars no es con fines despectivos (aunque lo parece… demasiado), sino porque me pareció importante hacer alusión al poder de KingEtemon, que pese a ser un personaje de mentalidad deficiente, es extremadamente poderoso y necesitaba a un conejillo de indias, y bueno, misteriosamente los personajes de Xros Wars encajaron perfectamente para lo que quería ejemplificar, así que, si son fans de ellos… pues perdón… ¡No me arrepiento!**

 **Nota: Se cambió el nombre de la historia de "Guerras de Reyes" a "El Reinado del Rey Mono", todas mis historias siempre se llaman Guerras, ya era tiempo de un cambio, soy pésimo para los nombres de las historias.**

* * *

 **Digimon: El Reinado del Rey Mono.**

 **Capítulo 3: Regreso.**

* * *

 **Estación de Televisión de Fuji Tv.**

—Esto ha sido… humillante… —confesó Taichi, mientras el grupo aún reunido frente a la estación de televisión de Fuji Tv meditaba lo que acababa de suceder. Los Amos Oscuros habían aparecido en la ciudad presumiendo sus nuevas formas, el estado Súper-Mega, Etemon había resucitado también y había ridiculizado a los Amos Oscuros y se había apoderado del cumulo de datos Jorgress de Omnimon, y había una guerra en el Digimundo que requería de la atención de los Portadores de los Emblemas, pero que sin Omnimon, no podían ganar—. No podemos agachar la cabeza ante esto… —interrumpió los pensamientos de todos Taichi—. Nos hemos repuesto de cosas peores. Encontraremos la forma —aseguró Taichi.

—Nunca nos han detenido antes, esta vez no será la excepción —continuó Yamato, uniéndose a Taichi en la motivación—. Pero por hoy ha sido suficiente. Vayamos a casa, descansemos, y dejemos las preocupaciones… —miró entonces Yamato a Sora, y ella desvió la mirada apenada—. Todas las preocupaciones… —prosiguió haciendo énfasis en la última parte, y entonces continuó—. Para mañana. Aunque de seguro Koushiro no descansará esta noche —aseguró.

—Los veré en mi oficina mañana saliendo de clases si no les molesta… —agregó Koushiro algo deprimido, y Mimí lo miró intranquila—. Debí estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en el Digimundo, en verdad lo siento mucho —reverenció, con una mirada de decepción en su rostro—. Enmendaré mis faltas —prometió, pero Taichi le colocó la mano sobre el hombro.

—Relájate un poco, no es tu culpa —le aseguró Joe, tomando las cosas con la seriedad debida, una bastante más relajada tras haber sido aceptado en la escuela de medicina—. Todos tenemos que recordar que seamos o no los guardianes del Digimundo, tenemos una vida, y esta debe de seguir su curso. No podemos dejar de vivir nuestras vidas por atender siempre al Digimundo. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas, sin presiones? —le preguntó Joe.

—En estos momentos no estoy seguro. Pero les informaré en cuanto sepa algo —respondió Koushiro—. De momento la puerta al Digimundo parece estar completamente sellada, KingEtemon inclusive parecía ser incapaz de abrir la puerta él mismo. Estaremos a salvo mientras no intentemos abrir la puerta nuevamente, pero por el bien del Digimundo tenemos que regresar —finalizó.

—No podemos dejar que el Digimundo siga sufriendo por la guerra… ¿verdad hermano? —le preguntó Hikari a Taichi, quien sonrió para ella, y le mostró un pulgar arriba haciéndole saber que el Digimundo contaba con todo su apoyo.

—Regresaremos… —la tranquilizó Takeru—. Y aún sin alcanzar el estado Súper-Mega podremos vencerlos, estoy seguro, siempre lo hemos conseguido, no hay que perder la esperanza —les aseguró Takeru, y tras haber dicho todo lo que debía decirse, el grupo comenzó a retirarse, salvo algunas excepciones.

—Yamato… —exclamó Sora en un susurro, y el rubio se frenó por unos instantes, pero no se dignó a ver a quien antes fuera su novia—. ¿Estamos bien? ¿Podemos hacer esto sin ser…? —intentó preguntar Sora, pero Yamato rápidamente le dirigió la mirada.

—Sigues siendo mi amiga… Sora… —le aseguró Yamato, y Sora, aunque agradecida por aquella declaración, aún se encontraba contrariada al respecto, o al menos así se sintió, hasta que un casco de motociclista le fue entregado por Yamato—. ¿Te llevo? —preguntó algo incomodado, intentando no ruborizarse—. No necesitas ser mi novia para tenerte consideraciones especiales. ¿O sí? —le preguntó. Sora lo pensó unos instantes, pero después le sonrió.

—No necesito serlo. Aún somos amigos, ¿verdad? —le sonrió Sora algo apenada, y Yamato entonces subió a su motocicleta, detrás de la cual Sora se subió con Yokomon en su regazo. Yamato también mantenía a Tsunomon en sus piernas—. Te veremos mañana, Koushiro —se despidió Sora, Koushiro asintió, y entonces notó que se había quedado solo con Mimí nuevamente, y que la chica mantenía la mirada baja.

—¿No vamos a solucionar nada nuevamente, verdad? —le preguntó Mimí, y Koushiro se ruborizó, pero no sabía qué decir—. Es molesto… es muy molesto que la persona que te gusta, y que sabe que le gustas, sea tan indiferente —agregó mientras abrazaba a Tanemon, intentando no soltarse en lágrimas—. No puedo irme a Estados Unidos si aún hay problemas. ¿Lo sabes verdad? ¿Qué somos entonces mientras sigo aquí? —le preguntó.

—No puedo concentrarme en eso ahora… —le aseguró Koushiro, con Motimon curioso en sus brazos—. Hay cosas más importantes que atender… —más pronto se percató de lo que dijo, y de la mirada fulminante que le daba Mimí, e intentó corregirlo rápidamente—. Eso no es lo que quise decir… por favor no malinterpretes… —se apenó él.

—Si te dijera que me quedaría para siempre en Japón… ¿seríamos algo? —preguntó Mimí, a lo que Koushiro respondió tragando saliva con fuerza—. ¿Te gusto en verdad? ¿Es amor? —volvió a preguntarle sin rodeos. Pero pese a que Koushiro no podía responderle con palabras, se armó de valor y asintió con el rostro ruborizado—. Lo pensaré… pero… necesito una razón muy fuerte para no irme. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Mi vida ya está en Estados Unidos —le mencionó, y comenzó a retirarse, más entonces, Koushiro por fin se armó de valor.

—Podría… encaminarte… si quieres… —agregó apenado, y Mimí lo miró con curiosidad—. Es tarde… y no me sentiría tranquilo si te dejo irte sola. Así que… si quieres… —se estremeció de la vergüenza, y Mimí entonces sonrió.

—Me ofendería si no te ofrecieras… —lo miró Mimí fijamente, incomodando a Koushiro aún más—. Eres lindo si te propones a serlo, ¿lo sabías? Pero mi departamento está muy lejos de aquí, ¿estás seguro? —y Koushiro asintió—. Entonces, con tu permiso —lo tomó Mimí de la mano, ruborizando a Koushiro aún más—. No somos nada pero me voy a aprovechar —continuó, sonriendo, y liderando a Koushiro a través de la ciudad.

 **Digimundo, Continente Server. Palco Real del Palacio del Rey Mono.**

—KingEtemon, no estés jugando, ya es hora de dirigirte a tus súbditos —recriminaba QueenChessmon ante su marido, quien platicaba con Terriermon y un grupo de Gazimon mientras QueenChessmon, Lopmon y un grupo de BlackPawnchessmon se encontraban a la expectativa frente a unas cortinas de terciopelo detrás de las cuales se escuchaba a una multitud que coreaba el nombre del rey—. ¡Nos están esperando! —insistía la reina.

—No olvides los lentes, los lentes son muy importantes… —continuaba comentándole KingEtemon a Terriermon, quien asentía en todo momento a las palabras de su rey, más ante las quejas de QueenChessmon, KingEtemon tuvo que responder—. ¡Ya te escuché mujer! ¡Por si no lo has notado yo soy el rey! ¡El rey no llega tarde ni a tiempo, llega cuando el rey quiere, por eso es el rey! —insistía KingEtemon—. Lopmon, por la estabilidad emocional de mi esposa, preséntala por favor —le pidió el rey con un ademán, y Lopmon obedeció.

—A sus órdenes mi rey —reverenció Lopmon, se colocó un sombrerito rosado estilo boina con una pluma larga de color blanca, tomo una pequeña trompetita, y salió junto a los BlackPawnChessmon, comenzando a tocar su trompeta, seguida del desfile de BlackPawnChessmon que tocaban una tonada fuerte, pero solemne mientras desfilaban sobre un largo y extenso balcón con una alfombra de terciopelo que llegaba hasta un par de tronos. Por debajo del inmenso y largo balcón como pasarela, los súbditos coreaban el nombre de sus reyes—. ¡Con ustedes! ¡La Reina Negra! ¡La Soberana de las Rosas Rojas! ¡Reina de Corazones! ¡Emperatriz de Barniz! ¡QueenChessmon! —presentó Lopmon, y mientras el sonido de las trompetas resonaba, los súbditos coreaban el nombre de QueenChessmon, quien caminó saludando a su pueblo, hasta llegar al final del balcón y sentarse en su trono, mirando a la ciudad de oro, y al pueblo debajo.

—Ya estoy listo —escuchó Lopmon la voz de Terriermon, quien venía corriendo a como le permitían sus enormes orejas. Lopmon entonces notó con sorpresa la chamarra de piel negro, los lentes oscuros y la enorme guitarra eléctrica a sus espaldas, QueenChessmon también lo notó y supo entonces que su marido planeaba algo ridículo—. ¡Con ustedes! ¡El Rey Dorado! ¡Rey del Rock and Roll! ¡Elvis Renacido! ¡Soberano del Digimundo y Rey de Reyes! ¡KingEtemon! —presentó Terriermon, y después tocó su guitarra eléctrica. Fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados, un espectáculo de luces comenzó, y la ya tradicional música de KingEtemon comenzó a resonar mientras un grupo de Gazimon desfilaba con sus chalecos de cuero y tocaba la batería, el piano eléctrico, saxofones e inclusive hacían funcionar un mezclador de discos mientras KingEtemon salía corriendo de detrás de las cortinas de terciopelo, saltaba, caía de rodillas y resbalaba hasta llegar a su trono.

—¡Oh sí! ¡Bravo, bravo! ¡Qué presentación más maravillosa! ¡Pero bien se lo merecen ustedes mis hermosos súbditos! ¡Hola Server! —saludó KingEtemon como si estuviera de gira en un concierto, y los súbditos enloquecieron por la presentación tan sobresaliente—. Me acabo de sacar un 10, pero ustedes se merecen un 20, que digo un 30, por ser tan maravillosamente maravillosos, su rey los ama, paz y amor a todos los Digimon de hermosa voluntad —continuó en su fiesta KingEtemon, hasta que un grupo de Digimon saltó de una de las torres del castillo y comenzó a hacer la guerra contra los Gazimon y los BlackPawnChessmon, lanzándolos por el balcón y estrellándolos contra paredes y el suelo, convirtiéndolos en data al caer. Al final solo quedaron Terriermon y Lopmon, quienes se abrazaban el uno a la otra, la sorprendida QueenChessmon, y un tanto molesto KingEtemon—. ¿Qué significa esta interrupción a mi presentación real? Estos Digimon pagaron boletos muy caros solo para venir a verme, ¿lo sabían? —preguntó KingEtemon con ira.

—Justo lo que parece, rey de pacotilla, esto es un golpe de estado —gritó un Digimon parecido a un dragón mecánico en miniatura que cargaba un micrófono largo en ambas manos, junto a él llegaban una especie de maquina parecida a un insecto y un lobo de color anaranjado, todos con apariencia mecanizada en sus cuerpos—. Mi nombre es Shoutmon, conmigo vienen Ballistamon y Dorulumon y juntos somos los guerreros fus… —más antes de que el pequeño Digimon mecanizado pudiera terminar, KingEtemon lo pateó con fuerza, estampándolo contra la pared dorada de su castillo.

—Primero que nada pequeña peste, deberías regresar a la escuela y hacer tu tarea, o al menos venir preparado, antes de hacer acusaciones sin sentido —lo reprendió KingEtemon, y Shoutmon lo miró confundido por la reprimenda—. ¡Un golpe de estado es el movimiento político de la toma repentina y violenta del estado por parte de un grupo de oposición política que vulnera la legitimidad de un gobierno democrático! ¡Lo que obviamente no sabes porque no fuiste a la escuela de seguro! ¡Para que exista un golpe de estado debe existir una votación y para que exista una votación debe de existir una democracia! ¡Esta no es una democracia, es una monarquía, así que lo que tú y tus amiguitos están haciendo no es un golpe de estado! ¡Es una rebelión! —le apuntó, y Shoutmon palideció y hasta se sintió ignorante—. En segunda instancia pequeña sabandija miserable, haz asesinado indiscriminadamente a mis lacayos, y eso es un crimen imperdonable en mi monarquía, porque puede que yo haya tomado el control del Digimundo a la fuerza pero sigo siendo el rey y castigo con severa justicia —lo acusó nuevamente, y esta vez Shoutmon le golpeó la mano con su micrófono—. ¡Mi mano real! —se besó la mano KingEtemon.

—¡Cierra la maldita boca rey inútil! —le apuntó Shoutmon—. ¡Golpe de estado o rebelión eso a mí no me interesa! ¡Lo que me interesa es quitarte tu reino acusándote de ser un tirano! ¡No se dejen engañar, habitantes del continente Server! ¡KingEtemon podrá aparentar ser un rey bondadoso pero la verdad es y sigue siendo que nos ha negado la digievolución y por eso gobierna con puño de hierro! —continuó gritando Shoutmon.

—¡De oro! ¡Puño de oro! —se quejó KingEtemon—. Bueno en todo caso es de Digizoid dorado pero no tiene caso explicárselo a una sabandija pestilente —le apuntó KingEtemon nuevamente—. Te doy esta única oportunidad de retractarte, retirarte y salvar tu vida. De ser tú yo aceptaría ya que estoy de pésimo humor ya que interrumpiste mi concierto, digo discurso —KingEtemon inclusive temblaba con ira.

—¡No voy a retractarme! —le apuntó Shoutmon regresando la afrenta, aunque toda su mano, y su cuerpo le temblaban—. Si no tuvieras control sobre nuestra digievolución no serías nada más que un mono simplón y egocéntrico, forzándonos a actuar a riesgo de perder nuestras vidas. ¡Si existieran otros con la capacidad de digievolucionar no serías tan grandioso! —insistió.

—¿Te crees la gran cosa, pequeña sabandija? Pues vamos a poner a prueba tu teoría. ¡Espíritu de la Realeza! —atacó KingEtemon a los 3 invasores, suspendiéndolos en el aire y dejándolos inmóviles, aunque luchaban por liberarse de todas formas—. Veamos que tenemos aquí… —movió su mano frente al vientre de Shoutmon, y el Digicore del pequeño Digimon comenzó a desplegar información para KingEtemon—. Vaya… parece que eres un espécimen muy raro, no tienes una línea digievolutiva aparente… casi me atrevería a decir que eres tan patético que ni digievolucionar puedes —se burló KingEtemon—. Tus amigos por otra parte cuentan con líneas digievolutivas muy bien marcadas, aparentemente eres el único que es patético pero vaya… hay un espacio aquí para un programa Jogress. Puede que no seas un total inútil. ¡Vamos a activarlo! —se emocionó KingEtemon.

—¿Activarlo? —se horrorizó QueenChessmon—. ¡Pero mi rey! ¡Si la memoria no me falla usted mismo dijo que solo un Jogress podía hacerle frente! —el pánico era más que evidente en la voz de QueenChessmon.

—Eso fue lo que dije… —sonrió KingEtemon—. Solo un Jogress, y ese Jogress ya no existe. Pero aquí tengo la oportunidad de medir mis fuerzas contra otro Digimon Jogress y probar si ya he comprendido este programa correctamente. Así que, pestemon… prepárate a fusionarte a tus queridos amigos —Ballistamon y Dorulumon comenzaron a brillar y fueron obligados a digievolucionar a sus formas de AtlurBallistamon y JagerDorulumon—. Bien, muy bien, ahora, para que no se diga que hago trampa, el chip Jogress de Omnimon parece reaccionar a tu cuerpo escaso de digievolución, es como si fueras un eslabón perdido, inútil por ti mismo, pero con un mundo de posibilidades, por ejemplo esta, si Omnimon te presta de su poder, puedes también digievolucionar… —le otorgó el poder KingEtemon, y OmegaShoutmon fue formado, el Digimon estaba maravillado, pero KingEtemon seguía sin estar preocupado—. Aún hay más, si fusionamos a OmegaShoutmon, AtlurBallistamon y a JagerDorulumon obtenemos… —continuó KingEtemon, y frente a él apareció un inmenso Digimon como una especie de robot dorado que parecía poseer un poder tremendo—. ¿Estás contento, Shoutmon? Ahora estás digievolucionado y fusionado, eres uno de los Digimon más poderosos que existen, y sigues sin ser nada para mí. ¡Ataque Sublime! —gritó con fuerza KingEtemon, y las dimensiones comenzaron a distorsionarse a su alrededor. El inmenso Digimon se tapó los oídos, se arrodilló por el dolor, y su digievolución se perdió, se dividió, y así cayeron los 3 Digimon, Shoutmon, Ballistamon y Dorulumon—. Ahora veamos… si me hubiera enfrentado a ese armatoste, ¿qué habría pasado? En primer lugar mi cuerpo es de Digizoid dorado, el cual me vuelve enteramente invulnerable. Además de eso es muy ligero, aumenta mis habilidades ofensivas y defensivas y se ve muy bien cuando está pulido. Ahora, tu forma máxima contiene también Digizoid dorado, a menor escala que el mío pero de todas formas lo posees, lo que te hace ligeramente peligroso. Invulnerable contra invulnerable fuerza al más hábil a vencer, y ese soy yo, pero en caso de que te quedaran dudas, en caso de ser necesario, puedo usar mi Ataque Sublime para obligarte a regresar a tu forma de principiante. Eso significa que si peleo es por mantenerme en forma, realmente no eres nada contra mí —continuó KingEtemon y se retiró en dirección a su reina, quien estaba sumamente sorprendida por el poder de KingEtemon—. Fue divertido, muy divertido debo agregar. No solo medí mis fuerzas contra un Súper-Mega, ese Súper-Mega era un Jogress con el mismo Digizoid que el de mi amado cuerpecito. Pero ahora que sé en qué puedes convertirte, tengo que destruirte, pero no sin antes recordarte que sigues siendo un inútil que no puede obtener esa fuerza sin fusionarse a sus amiguitos. Por ti solo no eres nada, jamás serás nada, borrarte, es lo más delicioso que existe. ¡Juego de Mono! —le sacó la lengua KingEtemon y después le atravesó el pecho de un puñetazo, y así Shoutmon lentamente comenzó a despedazarse y a extinguirse mientras su data se esparcía por el Digimundo—. Jamás debieron haberte creado. En cuanto a ustedes… —miró KingEtemon a Ballistamon y a Dorulumon—. Son igual de patéticos. Pero de todas formas los voy a borrar. Que esto le sirva de lección a mi pueblo, puedo ser un rey bastante benevolente, pero también puedo ser un tirano. ¡Espíritu de la Realeza! —y así, KingEtemon terminó con las ejecuciones públicas.

 **Odaiba, Escuela de Odaiba. Aula 2-B.**

—Buenos días —enunció Sora, entrando en el salón de clases. Y al hacerlo encontró a un Taichi nervioso que intentaba meter varios papeles dentro de un pupitre vecino al suyo, el pupitre de Yamato—. Buenos días Taichi. ¿Por qué la mirada sospechosa? —se preguntó Sora, y entonces miró al pupitre de Yamato, y a una carta de amor que Taichi no había logrado meter dentro del pupitre de Yamato a tiempo—. Oh… era eso… —agregó con indiferencia Sora—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, fue decisión mía el terminar con él —aseguró.

—Cosa que no has tenido la cortesía de contarme… sin mencionar que de alguna forma media escuela lo sabe —le explicó Taichi, y solo entonces Sora fue capaz de escuchar los rumores que se propagaban por la escuela, algunos inclusive refiriéndose a una infidelidad de Sora, con Taichi, lo que ponía a Taichi en extremo nervioso—. Yamato va a asesinarme cuando escuche estos rumores —se preocupó Taichi.

—El portador del valor preocupado por unos rumores, ¿quién lo diría? —entró Yamato en el salón de clases, silenciando los rumores, mientras todas las chicas se mostraban interesadas en lo que pudiera pasar ahora. Pero para desilusión de ellas, y de la misma Sora quien esperaba alguna especie de reacción, Yamato simplemente se sentó en su pupitre, mismo que encontró lleno de cartas de amor—. ¿Y esto? —preguntó.

—Aparentemente soy el mensajero de la discordia. Casi todo el salón de clases y medio salón de Koushiro me pidió traerte estas cartas —le explicó Taichi, y Yamato las vio, y las rompió sin siquiera leerlas, horrorizando a algunas de las presentes y sorprendiendo a Sora—. Eso no es muy gentil —sonrió Taichi, aunque ya había esperado aquella reacción, mientras Yamato tiraba los restos de las cartas en la basura, y volvía a sentarse en su pupitre.

—Aprovecharse del despecho ajeno, es ruin y de mal gusto. Yo soy quien debería sentirse insultado —agregó, y las chicas todas se apenaron y desviaron sus miradas—. Eso nos da el espacio que necesitábamos. ¿No hay noticias de Koushiro aún? —preguntó Yamato.

—Entiendo por Mimí que se trajo todo el trabajo al salón de clases, no ha parado desde el incidente. Aunque es ventajoso que los profesores estén en asamblea para definir el accionar ante los últimos ataques Digimon, seguro tendrá más tiempo para investigar —le explicó Sora mientras miraba por fuera de la ventana, y a la ciudad en reconstrucción—. Apenas y la ciudad se había recuperado de Ordinemon, y ahora esto. Sin mencionar que el gobierno nos tiene ya bien detectados. ¿No deberían intervenir como hicieron antes? —preguntó Sora curiosa.

—No desde lo de Nishijima —aseguró Taichi, y los 3 entristecieron por las memorias del fallecido profesor—. En todo caso, Joe tiene razón. El Digimundo es importante, pero nuestras vidas también lo son. Es nuestro último año de preparatoria antes de entrar a la universidad, y pronto comenzaremos con los exámenes de admisión. Y a riesgo de sonar como Joe, no tendremos suficiente tiempo para hacerlo todo. ¿Ya saben a qué universidades aplicarán? —les preguntó sin rodeos, más que nada intentando hacer plática ante lo inquietante de que la expareja estuviera presente como si nada estuviera pasando, ya que Taichi prefería ser despreocupado en el aspecto educativo.

—La Universidad de Tokio —respondió rápidamente Yamato, sobresaltando a Sora, que no se esperaba de su exnovio semejante determinación—. Tendré mucho que estudiar, así que espero que la situación del Digimundo se estabilice antes de que inicien los periodos de exámenes. No es nada fácil ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio, y aunque no está muy lejos, pienso que sería buena idea investigar los precios de los departamentos que estén cerca —aseguró, y entonces miró a Taichi—. ¿Y tú a dónde iras? Escuché de Takeru que has estado tomando clases de apoyo. ¿Te has decidido ya? —preguntó.

—Para la carrera que busco no se requiere de mucha especialización… solo de conocimientos de administración general —aseguró Taichi, ganándose las miradas de curiosidad de Sora y de Yamato—. La Universidad Ambiental de Tottori… —finalizó, y tanto Sora como Yamato parpadearon un par de veces.

—¿Tan lejos? ¿Ambiental? —se sobresaltó Yamato, y Taichi se mostró incomodado por sus reacciones—. Ya sé que no eres muy listo pero, ¿una especialidad en el medio ambiente? ¿Te estás burlando? —se cruzó de brazos Yamato.

—Mira astronauta que yo no te critico tus elecciones de carrera —enunció Taichi, sorprendiendo a Sora mientras enunciaba la razón del descontento que tuvo con su ahora exnovio—. Sé que está lejos pero… el año pasado se abrió en la facultad de Administración de Negocios la carrera de Administración Regional… y es una carrera con futuro en el área en que pienso especializarme… eso es todo —agregó ruborizado.

—Un momento… —se puso pensativa Sora—. ¿No era Tottori la prefectura donde Meiko…? —y tanto Sora como Yamato intercambiaron miradas de complicidad—. Así que… Tottori… una elección muy peculiar de carrera considerando que la Universidad de Tokio está mucho más cerca y también tiene especialidades en la rama de los negocios —se burló Sora.

—Y yo que pensaba que estudiaríamos juntos para ingresar a la misma universidad. ¿Quién diría que no sería así? —señaló Yamato—. Pero, supongo que la Universidad de Tokio era un reto demasiado grande, una facultad de reciente creación como la de Administración de Negocios en la prefectura de Tottori es más accesible, definitivamente no tiene que ver con cierta persona de cabellera larga y negra con anteojos —se burló Yamato.

—Sí, que graciosos, sabía que entenderían perfectamente mi situación —se fastidió Taichi, pero entonces se puso serio—. Pero los exámenes de admisión empiezan en 2 meses, no creo que la situación del Digimundo se solucione para entonces, además de que el examen de admisión no es exactamente en línea, y debo comenzar a ver departamentos —aseguró.

—Vaya, es una lástima que no tengas una amistad significativa para ti que pueda hacerte el favor de investigarlos por ti… quien sabe, tal vez si se comparten gastos les sea más accesible —continuó burlándose Yamato, molestando a Taichi, que se limitó sin embargo a soltar aire sabiendo que sería el receptor de las burlas de Yamato por un largo rato.

—Bueno, ya, mucho de atormentarme a mí, ¿a dónde irás tú, Sora? —le preguntó Taichi, y Sora se apenó un poco por convertirse en el centro de atención—. ¿Te moverás muy lejos de Odaiba? —volvió a preguntarle.

—Bueno… tal vez no de Odaiba… pero sí de Tokyo… —miró Sora a Yamato, que la miró de regreso con preocupación—. Me inscribiré al Colegio de Diseño y Moda de Yokohama… —les explicó Sora, y Taichi asintió, aunque geográficamente no se ubicaba.

—A una hora de Tokio… —susurró Yamato, y Taichi le prestó atención a sus palabras—. No es nada… pero tal parece que, aunque algunos estaremos más cerca de Odaiba que otros, nuestros estudios van a separarnos. ¿Podremos realmente con todo esto? Joe ya está en Minato, que no será Tottori pero está lejos de todas formas. Los únicos que se quedan en Odaiba son Koushiro, Takeru y Hikari, y ni hablar de Mimí, ya se había despedido para regresar a Nueva York, incluso le habían hecho una fiesta de despedida. Y ahora ha movido su fecha de salida indefinidamente, sea por el aeropuerto que quedó en ruinas o no, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se vaya —les explicó Yamato.

—Es muy problemático el caso de Mimí —suspiró Taichi, mirando el reloj del salón de clases—. Todo parece indicar, que nuestro enemigo en común no es solo KingEtemon, ni los Amos Oscuros… o el no poder acceder al chip Jorgress de Omnimon, sino el tiempo mismo —les explicó Taichi, y tanto Yamato como Sora asintieron—. Si no terminamos esto antes del fin del año escolar… será muy complicado después.

 **Aula 1-C.**

—Y entonces no pude tomar mi vuelo —les explicaba Mimí a sus compañeras de clase, las pocas que le quedaban como amigas, pues pese a que Mimí era muy popular, existía el resentimiento de algunas por saber que ella era parte del grupo de jóvenes que mantenía contacto con los Digimon. Sabían también de Koushiro, pero era tan hermético, y solo convivía con Taichi, Yamato, Sora y Mimí, que muy poco les importaba a sus compañeros si él estaba involucrado o no. Aunque a algunas, como a sus amigas, les importaba Koushiro por otras razones—. Eso significa que me quedaré al menos hasta la graduación de los de tercero… —comenzó Mimí jugueteando con su cabello—. Al menos… así será si no cambia nada… —se dijo a sí misma, sin percatarse de que había dicho aquello en voz baja—. ¿Qué? —se preguntó.

—¿En verdad no lograste nada ayer? ¿Qué tiene Izumi en la cabeza? ¿Rocas? Para alguien tan listo seguro que es denso —se quejó una de las amigas de Mimí, preocupando a la portadora del emblema de la pureza, que les había contado a ellas sobre su flechazo por Koushiro, mismo que era evidente que era reciproco, pero que Koushiro se empeñaba en ignorar—. No sé qué le vez a ese chico. Ni siquiera está guapo, está más guapo el chico ese que nos comentaste que se te declaró en Estados Unidos, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? —preguntó su amiga.

—Michael —le contestó otra de sus amigas a Mimí, incomodándola—. Ese chico sí que era guapo. ¿Por qué lo rechazaste? No me digas que fue por Izumi, vivías en Estados Unidos, ¿por qué perder el tiempo pensando en chicos del otro lado del mundo cuando un rubio de ojos verdes se te declara? Además, ¿rechazarlo por un nerd? Mimí no solo tiene mal gusto en comida sino en chicos también —se burló un poco su amiga.

—¿Verdad que sí? —contestó una tercera—. Pero ya enserio. ¿Qué le vez? ¿Por qué te atrae tanto? —le preguntó la tercera—. ¿No será que tan solo juegas con sus sentimientos porque es divertido para ti? Yo lo haría. Escuché que en secundaria alguien se le declaró a Izumi con una carta de amor, y lo citó en un restaurante, el tonto estuvo esperándola por casi 3 horas y regresó a casa desilusionado —se burló su amiga, molestando a Mimí—. Es un perdedor, ya supéralo —insistió.

—No es un perdedor… —respondió Mimí en un susurro, y sus amigas la miraron con curiosidad—. Puede ser distraído, insensible, incluso hasta insoportable cuando se concentra en su computadora. Muchas veces he llegado a sentir repudio y odio por él por el cómo me ignora todo el tiempo… incluso ahora… estamos hablando de él en el mismo salón, y ni siquiera se da cuenta por andar perdido en su computadora… —lo miró Mimí desde su lugar al frente del salón, mientras Koushiro estaba en el pupitre de hasta el fondo trabajando en su laptop sin perder la concentración—. Pero… no puedo odiarlo por eso… dependemos mucho de él… sin Koushiro… seguramente hubiéramos perdido hace mucho tiempo… no vuelvas a llamarlo perdedor —reafirmó con molestia.

—Wow… de verdad le gusta… —contestó una de sus amigas, y las otras asintieron—. Ya que confirmamos que tienes mal gusto en comida y en chicos, y que no es una forma de aprovecharte de Izumi por su inocencia. Dinos, ¿qué te atrae de él? —preguntó nuevamente.

—¿Qué me atrae de Koushiro? —se preguntó Mimí, y miró a Koushiro detenidamente mientras trabajaba, y se puso pensativa—. Me gustan los pelirrojos —sonrió, y sus compañeras se sobresaltaron, pensando inclusive que no hablaba enserio—. Además… siempre, desde que íbamos juntos a la primaria, siempre intentaba llamar su atención. Nunca lo conseguía claro, pero lo intentaba todo el tiempo. Él pensaba que yo era molesta, y yo pensaba que él era odioso. Me hacía llorar mucho, pero siempre buscaba una forma de demostrarme que le importaba. Al principio lo hacía por arrepentimiento claro, no tenía opción más que convivir conmigo porque pertenecíamos al mismo grupo de amigos, así que teníamos que hacernos amigos nosotros también —recordó Mimí mientras se recargaba en su mano y se perdía en sus memorias, los días en el Digimundo en su primer aventura—. Hizo algunas cosas que me conmovieron, y me hizo pensar que le importaba de una manera especial… pero… siguió siendo indiferente, incluso cuando conoció a Michael… —y sus amigas se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa—. Entonces, descubrí una forma en que él y yo podíamos charlar… él se desvelaba mucho trabajando, era el único que estaba despierto cuando yo estaba despierta de mis 7 amigos. Intercambiamos textos varias veces, siempre que fuera por la computadora o el celular me prestaba atención, era muy divertido. Hablábamos de tonterías, era el único momento en que no se perdía en su computadora y me prestaba atención… incluso se esforzaba por usar palabras normales, no sus habituales habladurías de geniecito —y las chicas intercambiaron miradas, no comprendiéndolo del todo—. Llegó el momento… en que tan solo esperaba el que Koushiro contestara a mis mensajes… y cuando tenía un nuevo correo, o sonaba la alerta de mi celular, inmediatamente se me paraba el corazón, ¿es romántico, no creen? —preguntó, y sus amigas por fin comenzaron a entender el flechazo de Mimí—. Pero no fue hasta que Michael se me declaró… que por cierto ya tenía mucho tiempo esperando su declaración con ansias… —apuntó, preocupando a sus amigas—. Fue entonces que me di cuenta… que un mensaje de Koushiro… era más importante para mí que Michael llegando con globos de corazón, un ramo de rosas y chocolates. Michael era atractivo… detallista… y aunque Koushiro no me parece mal parecido digo… Michael está muy por encima… pero… él me hace sentir… que su amor es inocente… puro… —finalizó ella, y sus amigas intercambiaron miradas.

—Mira esto… —se paró de su pupitre una de sus amigas, tomó aire, y gritó con fuerza—. ¡Izumi! ¡Mimí te ama! —todo el salón prestó atención en ese momento, algunos inclusive que no tenían ni idea de que la chica más bonita del salón tuviera sentimientos por el nerd del mismo, y Mimí se preocupó un poco y miró en dirección a Koushiro, quien estaba inmensamente concentrado, y no se percató de que le habían gritado—. ¿Vez? Puedes pensar lo que quieras, entre tú y su computadora su computadora siempre va a ganar —aseguró la chica.

—No es que no me moleste que pase eso pero… te aseguro que te equivocas… —tomó Mimí su celular, y comenzó a mandarle un texto a Koushiro—. 'Tengo sed… vamos por unas bebidas… ' —finalizó Mimí y mandó el texto, e inmediatamente el celular de Koushiro sonó, y él atendió al mensaje, leyó el texto, y continuó trabajando, rompiéndole el corazón a Mimí, mientras la supuesta amiga sonreía triunfante, aunque el gusto solo le duró un par de minutos, en los que Koushiro cerraba su computadora, guardaba las cosas en su mochila, y caminaba hacia Mimí.

—Es hora libre por la asamblea de los profesores pero… ¿no se molestará el profesor si vamos por una bebida? —le preguntó Koushiro, y entonces notó a las demás chicas—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó Koushiro algo nervioso, y las amigas de Mimí asintieron—. ¿Solo es una bebida, verdad? —preguntó apenado.

—Solo una bebida y de regreso al salón, no te preocupes —le sonrió Mimí, poniéndose de pie, y abrazando el brazo de Koushiro, incomodándolo—. ¡Koushiro! ¡Eres mi favorito! ¡Ajajaja! —agregó Mimí con ternura, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros de clase e incomodando a Koushiro aún más, mientras Mimí tiraba de su mano, sacándolo del salón, pero antes de irse, viró a ver a la amiga que la molestaba, y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil—. Qué divertido —se alegró Mimí, y Koushiro la miró con curiosidad—. No tiene importancia —aseguró.

—Su-supongo… —le respondió Koushiro, y caminó con Mimí por los pasillos, mientras todos los compañeros del aula 1-C se asomaban por la ventana y los miraban con sorpresa. Koushiro se percató de las miradas y se preocupó un poco—. ¿Cómo es que a donde quiera que vamos, nos convertimos en el centro de atención? —se preguntó Koushiro, notando las miradas, algunas de repudio, de sus compañeros de clase—. Todos nos están viendo. Podrían hacerse ideas equivocadas —le comentó Koushiro.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Mimí, y entonces le tomó de la mano, pero no de la forma en que pareciera inocente y amistoso, sino entrelazando sus dedos con los de Koushiro, ruborizándolo—. Acabo de darles la idea correcta, ¿no crees? —más el rostro rojizo de Koushiro fue su única respuesta—. Debes tener mucho calor, vamos por nuestras bebidas —le guiñó el ojo, y Koushiro no pudo defenderse, y se dejó guiar por Mimí.

 **Edificio de Secundaria. Aula 6-A.**

—Koushiro dice que los Digivice funcionan correctamente. Pero la habilidad de digievolucionar a Patamon y a Gatomon con los Digimetales parece haberse perdido —le comentó Takeru a Hikari, con quien compartía el almuerzo con sus pupitres pegados uno contra el otro. Hikari se mantenía preocupada, observando su Digivice con preocupación—. Pero fuera de eso, nada parece estar dañado. No tenemos de qué preocuparnos —le explicó intentando tranquilizarla.

—Aun así… si en el Digimundo no podemos digievolucionar normalmente, ¿no serían importantes los Digimetales? ¿Podemos confiar que solo por estar nosotros presentes, nuestros Digimon podrán digievolucionar con normalidad? —preguntó Hikari, y Takeru no supo qué responderle—. Sé que el superior Joe nos recomendó que nos concentráramos en nuestras vidas mientras Koushiro encontraba una solución pero… ya sufrimos mucho contra Ordinemon. Quisiera que por una vez tuviéramos más control sobre lo que hacemos —aseguró Hikari.

—Todo estará bien… —intentó tranquilizarla Takeru, colocando su mano sobre la de Hikari, y su amiga asintió, sintiéndose tranquila estando a su lado—. Después de Ordinemon, Homeostasis e Yggdrasil, ¿qué podría incomodarnos? El superior Joe tiene razón, el seguir con nuestras vidas es tan importante como el Digimundo. Nos preocuparemos cuando Koushiro descubra algo —aseguró Takeru, y Hikari asintió. Entonces el celular de Takeru sonó con el tono de mensaje, y dejó la mano de Hikari para contestar.

—¿Tu novia? —le preguntó Hikari, y Takeru asintió mientras contestaba el mensaje—. No me la has presentado aún, pensé que era tu mejor amiga. ¿Y si es una de nuestras compañeras y te envió ese texto porque te vio tomarme de la mano? —se burló Hikari, aunque a sus adentros la verdad era que se sentía celosa.

—Si eso pasara y eso le molestara, entonces no es la persona indicada para mí —le contestó Takeru con tranquilidad, y aquello pareció levantar un poco los ánimos de Hikari—. ¿Estás celosa? —se divirtió un poco Takeru con sus reacciones, pero Hikari se las arregló para fingir que no pasaba nada en absoluto—. Apenas tenemos un par de días saliendo. Ni siquiera ser si congeniaremos lo suficiente. Podría incluso no funcionar —aseguró apenado.

—Eh… Takeru es muy popular —agregó Hikari mientras tomaba su bebida y la abría para acompañar sus alimentos, y de pronto su mirada se perdió en la misma—. ¿Y si no funciona, qué sigue? ¿Cómo superas el rompimiento? Yo no lo sé, porque nadie jamás se me ha declarado, yo no soy tan popular como Takeru —aseguró mientras bebía.

—Yo creo que sí eres muy popular —comentó Takeru algo intranquilo, y desviando la mirada, mientras observaba a sus compañeros refunfuñando con desprecio en su dirección—. ¿Me pregunto por qué nadie lo intentará? Aunque es obvio que yo soy el problema —se susurró a sí mismo.

—¿Tú el problema? —preguntó Hikari, y Takeru notó que había dicho aquello en voz alta—. ¿Cómo podrías, si siempre estás pensando en otras chicas y nunca en mí? —y tras decir aquello último, ambos se ruborizaron—. Ah, no pretendía… —intentó corregir Hikari.

—No, no, comprendo a lo que te refieres —prosiguió Takeru apenado, y ambos intercambiaron incomodas miradas—. La situación se puso tensa… —se susurró a sí mismo Takeru, mientras Hikari continuaba comiendo, aunque un tanto ruborizada—. En todo caso, sin los D3, la puerta al Digimundo está cerrada. Pero la pregunta no es si puede volver a abrirse o no —cambió el tema Takeru, y Hikari supo que era para mejor—. Sino si podrá cerrarse una vez que se vuelva a abrir —se preocupó Takeru, y Hikari compartió su preocupación.

 **Universidad de Minato.**

—Si… acabo de terminar de llenar la papelería y pagar las cuotas de inscripción —hablaba Joe utilizando su celular, y mientras intentaba acomodar todo en su bicicleta—. Lo lamento… pero no será posible. Voy a reunirme con unos amigos saliendo de clases… oh… pero podemos estudiar juntos para el examen si quieres este fin de semana, de verdad lo siento —prosiguió Joe, hablando por el celular con su novia, a quien rara vez podía ver por las presiones de los exámenes de admisión y sus exámenes finales de la preparatoria—. Puede ser en mi casa si quieres, tengo un amigo especial a quien quiero presentarte… aunque podría sorprenderte un poco… —prosiguió Joe en su conversación, recargándose en su bicicleta, y con su peso tumbándola, comenzando una reacción en cadena que terminó por derribar todas las bicicletas aparcadas, horrorizando a Joe—. ¡Qué mal! —se sobresaltó Joe, levantando las bicicletas una por una—. No… no era a ti… tan solo, estoy un poco distraído últimamente —confesó, y la voz del otro lado de la línea intentó tranquilizarlo—. Es muy difícil poder mantener un equilibrio entre la vida social y los estudios… y presiento que va a complicarse aún más… solo espero… que tengas la suficiencia paciencia para esperarme… —le comentó Joe, y la voz del otro lado de la línea se mostró comprensiva—. Si… son mis amigos… algún día pretendo presentártelos, no te preocupes… pero, siempre estamos ocupados. Para ellos es más sencillo, ellos continuaron creciendo juntos, yo me distancié un poco, y pese a que ellos no quieren admitirlo, ya tienen a las personas que más les importan a su lado, por eso la pasan mejor que yo, jajaja —se burló un poco Joe, y asintió un par de veces mientras escuchaba a su novia—. No lo olvido, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Encontraré el tiempo de pasarlo contigo, lo prometo —aseguró, y la conversación se calmó—. Si… suerte en tu examen de admisión, celebraremos más tarde —y Joe colgó el teléfono, y suspiró—. No saben la suerte que tienen ustedes, yo no tengo ni idea de cómo reaccionará mi novia cuando conozca a Gomamon. Tal vez debí aprovechar mi oportunidad y hacerme con una novia dentro de mi grupo de amigos pero… —sonrió Joe, mirando el nombre en su lista de contactos—. Algunas personas no fueron hechas para estar juntas. Otras son muy tercas para conformarse, pero descuiden, esta vez no voy a descuidarlos, amigos —subió entonces Joe a su bicicleta, y comenzó a dirigirse a Odaiba.

 **Oficina de Koushiro.**

—¡Taichi! —resonó el grito de Agumon, que salió de la pantalla principal de la oficina de Koushiro, donde había estado encerrado junto a los otros Digimon, y fue a encuentro de Taichi, quien apenas llegaba a la oficina de Koushiro para ser derribado por el emocionado Digimon—. ¡Tengo hambre, Taichi! —enunció Agumon con alegría.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre —se burló Taichi, mientras el resto de los Digimon salía de la pantalla principal, e iba a reunirse con sus respectivos compañeros—. ¿Ya estamos todos reunidos? ¿Falta alguien? —se preguntó Taichi mirando al grupo. Estaban Yamato y Sora, sentados en diferentes extremos de la habitación con sus compañeros Digimon, Takeru y Hikari estaban sentados con ellos, el primero con su hermano, la otra con Sora. Joe estaba junto a Koushiro en su computadora, solo faltaba una persona—. ¿Y Mimí? —se preguntó Taichi, y el rostro de preocupación de Koushiro no se hizo esperar—. Esto va a ser divertido —dedujo Taichi lo que pasaría, cuando entonces escuchó a Mimí entrar corriendo a la oficina desde la puerta que daba a la habitación de Koushiro.

—¡Está increíblemente equipada! ¡Podría mudarme aquí! ¡Di que sí, Koushiro! —llegó Mimí sumamente emocionada, sin percatarse que el resto de los invitados había llegado, y que Koushiro se ruborizaba demasiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Oh, ya llegaron. ¡Todos! ¡Koushiro tiene toda una casa en su oficina! ¡Tiene una habitación, un baño con tina, y la vista desde su cuarto es impresionante! ¡Debe verse muy bien de noche! ¿Puedo visitarte de noche? —preguntó ella inocentemente.

—Definitivamente no puedes hacer eso —reprendió Joe, y Mimí lo miró con curiosidad—. Sé que eres demasiado inocente, pero todo lo que dices puede malinterpretarse horriblemente, vas a darle a Koushiro un paro cardiaco —apuntó Joe.

—Me pregunto qué tanto de lo que dice Mimí es inocencia y que tanto lo dice enserio —susurró Yamato a Takeru, que sonrió por el predicamento de Koushiro—. Dudo que Mimí sea tan cabeza de aire, algo se trae —continuó Yamato.

—Es Mimí de quien estamos hablando. Yo no estaría tan seguro —le respondió Takeru, que entonces sintió la sombra de Mimí rodearlo, y ella le pellizcó las mejillas con fuerza, estirándoselas—. ¡Mimí! —se sorprendió Takeru.

—Esperaba esos comentarios de Yamato, pero de ti Takeru, ¿qué te ha pasado? —le estiró más los cachetes, sacando las risas del grupo—. Pero si quiero quedarme más tiempo en Japón necesito de un departamento. Mi padre ya terminó sus negocios aquí, y está ansioso de regresar a casa, y se negó rotundamente a dejarme un departamento para mí sola. Necesito donde quedarme. ¡Sora! —agregó Mimí con entusiasmo—. ¿Puedo? ¿En tu casa? —pidió con ternura.

—No es como que no quiera pero… tengo que consultarlo con mi madre, no puedo tomar la decisión así como así —aseguró Sora, con un poco de nerviosismo por las reacciones de Mimí, quien no se molestó en absoluto y miró a Koushiro detenidamente.

—Pero Koushiro si puede decidirlo si él quiere —miró Mimí a Koushiro, que se preocupó más que nunca en ese momento, y todo el grupo comenzó a burlarse—. Es tu oficina después de todo. No necesitas el permiso de tu madre, ¿o sí? —le preguntó.

—Siento pena por Koushiro —agregó Hikari susurrándole a Taichi, que estaba igualmente divertido—. Definitivamente Mimí no pretende recibir un no por respuesta, en lo del departamento, y en otras cosas —dedujo ella, mientras miraba a Takeru con curiosidad—. Algunos… son más valientes que otros, ¿verdad? —se dijo a sí misma, y en ese momento Taichi soltó una mirada de descontento en dirección a Takeru, que sintió la mirada a distancia.

—Lo discutiremos después, Mimí —interrumpió Koushiro, intentando recuperar algo de orden en el lugar—. No es eso a lo que todos vinieron hoy —y el grupo comenzó a entrar en silencio, y todos esperaron a que Koushiro continuara—. He estado monitoreando a través del Digimundo, la interferencia de los Digivice desapareció por completo cuando la puerta al Digimundo fue abierta por los D3, liberando a los Amos Oscuros en nuestro mundo. Pero, una vez que los Amos Oscuros y nuestros Digimon regresaron, la puerta se cerró nuevamente, y ni KingEtemon logró abrirla con todo su poder —continuó Koushiro, tecleando en su computadora, y de pronto la pantalla que los Digimon utilizaban para entrar en la dimensión portátil creada por Koushiro, comenzó a proyectar un mapa del Digimundo—. Sin embargo, el abrir la puerta al Digimundo, restauró la continuidad en ambos mundos a la normalidad. El tiempo ahora fluye de igual manera en ambas direcciones, y a pesar de que la puerta al Digimundo continua cerrada, pude ingresar nuevamente a los datos del Digimundo, descifrarlos, y formar este mapa del Digimundo como prueba de que el tiempo se ha restaurado a la normalidad —navegó el Digimundo Koushiro, mostrando varias zonas desde una altura considerable.

—Se ve mejor que el dibujo de Taichi de la Isla File —se burló Yamato, molestando a Taichi, quien lo miró en señal de descontento—. ¿Podemos volver a ingresar al Digimundo? —le preguntó Yamato, y Koushiro lo pensó.

—Los D3 podían hacerlo, y tengo el respaldo de la información de los D3 en mi computadora —mostró en pantalla Koushiro una carpeta, con varios archivos con la información de los D3 de Takeru y Hikari, aunque sabía que nadie más que él podía entenderlos—. Es algo que llevo varios años estudiando, los D3 parecen tener un lenguaje de programación diferente del lenguaje de programación utilizando en los Digivice, el código es mayormente el mismo, por lo que completar el código del D3 en los Digivice debería ser cuestión de adecuar un lenguaje de programación al otro. He logrado separar las líneas de código faltantes, y traducirlas al lenguaje de programación de los Digivice anteriores, pero sin conocer el hardware con el que está hecho el Digivice, no tengo forma de saber si las capacidades del Digivice conforman al menos los requerimientos mínimos para que la nueva programación pueda completar el Digivice. El hardware de lo que compone a los Digivice es algo que nunca me he atrevido a analizar por el temor de que deje de funcionar… pero los D3 alguna vez fueron Digivices comunes que cambiaron su programación al nuevo lenguaje, completando su código, pero actualizando el hardware de igual manera… —prosiguió Koushiro, pero Taichi lo detuvo en su explicación.

—Koushiro… no entendemos la mitad de lo que estás diciendo… —le recordó Taichi, y tras ver al resto del grupo, comprendió que muy pocos eran capaces de seguirle el ritmo a su conversación—. ¿Puedes bajar el nivel de conocimiento a uno más asimilable? —preguntó.

—Pensé que ya lo había hecho —explicó Koushiro—. Es mucho más complicado que lo que les mencioné, pero supongo… que no a todos les interesa la tecnología como a mí —y Koushiro lo pensó con detenimiento—. Supongamos, que tengo un disco de instalación, y que puedo utilizarlo para instalar la llave al Digimundo que se encontraba en los D3, a los Digivice de los demás. El disco está listo para ser aceptado por el Digivice, pero el Digivice es muy viejo para recibir esta actualización, necesita piezas más nuevas, como las del D3, que el Digivice no tiene. En teoría, podría intentar instalarlo de todos modos, pero si las piezas del Digivice no son compatibles con el disco de instalación… los Digivice podrían estropearse, y no creo tener una forma de repararlos, ya que jamás he abierto uno. El solo hecho de arriesgarme a hacerlo… me aterra… ¿y si lo descompongo y no puedo arreglarlo? Jamás podríamos regresar al Digimundo —terminó de explicarles Koushiro.

—Esa es una explicación más digerible —respondió Yamato—. En conclusión… instalamos este programa, y si no funciona, jamás podremos regresar al Digimundo… ¿y si funciona? —preguntó Yamato, y miró a Koushiro con curiosidad.

—Los Digivice serían la llave de entrada al Digimundo desde cualquier medio digital. Pero dependiendo de los cambios en la morfología del Digivice… podríamos controlar en qué lugar del Digimundo se abre la puerta —les aseguró Koushiro, mostrando el mapa nuevamente—. Ingresé este mapa como un adjunto del código fuente del D3. En teoría, si esto funciona… podré controlar desde mi computadora dónde aterrizar en el Digimundo —aseguró.

—Eso definitivamente es más ventajoso que aterrizar siempre en la Isla File y esperar el próximo transporte Whamon —aseguró Taichi, y el grupo asintió—. Pero… ¿y si la instalación falla? No volveríamos al Digimundo —se preocupó Taichi.

—Es por esta razón que no puedo tomar la decisión yo solo… —les mencionó Koushiro—. Si me equivoco… podría arruinarlo todo… nosotros estaríamos a salvo en nuestro mundo, pero el Digimundo continuaría en peligro. No me atrevo a dejar a un mundo que nos ha dado tanto morir por mi equivocación. Además… si dejamos al Digimundo desatendido, quien sabe qué consecuencias podría traerle a nuestro mundo. No sé qué hacer. Podría intentar con solo un Digivice pero… —se molestó Koushiro, pensándose a sí mismo un cobarde por no querer sacrificar su propio Digivice por que los demás volvieran al Digimundo, el solo hecho de no volver le era impensable. Pero entonces, Koushiro vio un Digivice en su mesa de trabajo.

—Puedes usar el mío —le sonrió Mimí, sorprendiendo a Koushiro—. Koushiro no haría a propósito nada malo, y si mi Digivice después de esto no puede abrir la puerta al Digimundo, voy a estar muy triste… —aseguró Mimí, pero miró a Koushiro con seguridad—. Pero si no funciona, me quedo con tu oficina —le guiñó el ojo.

—No voy a dejar que solo Mimí se quede sin ir al Digimundo —comentó Joe, colocando su Digivice en la mesa de igual manera—. Si no podemos regresar, no podremos regresar juntos —le sonrió Joe, y Mimí asintió en complicidad.

—Entonces yo también me arriesgaré —continuó Taichi, mirando a Koushiro fijamente—. No voy a faltar a la confianza de mi mejor amigo. ¿Cuándo nos has fallado, Koushiro? Seguramente no piensas empezar hoy —aseguró Taichi.

—Está decidido entonces —continuó Yamato, colocando su Digivice en la mesa también—. Pero si no funciona, me voy a molestar mucho, y no quieres verme enojado, así que asegúrate de que funcione —le recriminó Yamato.

—Koushiro es el más listo de todos, seguro no se equivocará —colocó su Digivice Takeru, y miró a Koushiro en señal de confianza—. Koushiro siempre ha estado allí para ayudarnos. Sin su ayuda seguramente no habríamos logrado llegar tan lejos. Yo confío en Koushiro —aseguró.

—Yo confío en Koushiro —prosiguió Hikari, colocando su Digivice en la mesa—. Si no funciona, encontraremos otra manera. Así que no te preocupes y haz lo que tengas que hacer —le aseguró Hikari, y por ultimo Sora colocó su Digivice

—Yo no quería ser la última pero todos se me adelantaron —aseguró Sora, sonriendo para Koushiro—. Pero es ofensivo, Koushiro. Todos somos amigos, los mejores. Siempre vamos a confiar los unos en los otros, no importa qué. Nada jamás podrá separarnos. Así que. Vamos todos juntos al Digimundo —le sonrió Sora, y Koushiro se conmovió.

—Vayamos todos juntos —se apresuró Koushiro, sacó algunos cables, y conectó todos los Digivice a su computadora—. Comienza la instalación —les explicó, y en la pantalla aparecieron los 8 Digivices, y se mostró sus respectivos procesos de instalación —la memoria de los Digivice parece ser suficiente para el nuevo juego de datos. Se está instalando ahora el adjunto con el mapa del Digimundo… —explicó Koushiro, y el cumulo de datos de los Digivice brilló en la pantalla—. Instalación completa… ahora… —comenzó Koushiro, mientras acercaba su dedo a la tecla enter, que le temblaba, inclusive había comenzado a sudar—. Solo tengo… que presionar enter… e inicializar el programa… pero… —se estremeció, y sintió la mano de Mimí tomar la suya, que entonces le ofreció su mano a Joe, quien la tomó de igual manera. Joe le ofreció la suya a Taichi, y Taichi tomó la de Hikari, quien tomó la de Takeru, quien tomó la de Yamato, quien miró a Sora algo contrariado, pero Sora tan solo asintió, y tomó de la mano de Yamato—. Chicos… —se conmovió Koushiro nuevamente, y determinación apareció en su rostro—. ¡Vamos al Digimundo! —gritó armándose de valor, presionó enter, y todos cerraron los ojos en señal de preocupación. Pasaron unos segundos, pero nada pasó—. No… no funcionó… —se deprimió Koushiro, mientras los Digivice no reaccionaban.

—¡Hace cosquillas! —agregó Agumon, abrazando la pierna de Taichi—. ¡Muchas cosquillas! —comenzó a reírse. Gabumon entonces se aferró a la pierna de Yamato, Tentomon a la espalda de Koushiro, Palmon a la cintura de Mimí, Biyomon al hombro de Sora, Patamon saltó a la cabeza de Takeru, y Gatomon se abrazó de la cintura de Hikari, Gomamon trepó al cuello de Joe, y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Siempre hace cosquillas! ¡Taichi! —enunció Agumon, y pese a que Taichi no lo comprendió, de pronto se escuchó el sonido de agua cayendo, mientras el techo de la oficina de Koushiro era reemplazado por la caída de agua digital, que arrasó con los Portadores de los Emblemas, quienes se aferraron a sus manos con fuerza.

—¡Está funcionando! —gritó Koushiro—. ¡Pero de una forma muy violenta! —se aferró con todas sus fuerzas Koushiro a la mano de Mimí, mientras el grupo era arrastrado por la corriente—. ¡No se suelten! —pero el agarre de Hikari fue el primero en flaquear, y por la sorpresa de alcanzarla, Taichi y Takeru soltaron a Joe y a Yamato, y el caos reinó mientras todos se separaban, y las mareas comenzaban a arrastrarlos—. ¡Sujétense! —gritó Koushiro, abrazando a Mimí con fuerza, Yamato intentó llegar ante Takeru, pero tras ver a Sora siendo arrastrada, se aferró a ella en lugar de a su hermano, Takeru logró sacar a Hikari a flote, y aunque Taichi estaba cerca también, la corriente lo impactó contra Joe mientras la puerta del Digimundo se abría, alejando al grupo más y más.

 **Digimundo, Continente Server. El Palacio del Rey Mono. Habitación del Trono.**

Una alarma resonó por todo el Palacio del Rey Mono, mientras QueenChessmon observaba lo que no pensó ver jamás. En el orbe en el cual el Rey Mono solía mirar al Digimundo, y que era una representación de un globo terráqueo Digital, comenzaron a aparecer 4 grietas.

—La puerta al Digimundo se está abriendo —miró QueenChessmon las grietas, mientras usaba a Terriermon y a Lopmon como soporte para sus piernas, y los pequeños y temblorosos Digimon se veían obligados a soportar el peso de la Reina Negra—. Las decisiones del Rey Dorado son muy molestas. Debió acabar con esos mocosos mientras podía —enfureció QueenChessmon, y entonces escuchó la puerta de la habitación del trono ser abierta con violencia, y encontró a su marido, KingEtemon, corriendo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, una red para el cabello alrededor de su corona, un patito de goma apresado en su axila izquierda, y un enorme cepillo en su mano derecha, mientras corría todo mojado y con espuma de jabón alrededor de todo su cuerpo—. ¡Mi rey! —se molestó QueenChessmon, ruborizándose.

—¡Ni que no me conocieras los pectorales mi reina! ¿Pero qué es esa alarma tan molesta que interrumpe mi baño de belleza real? ¿Y por qué usas a mis peluches como tu soporte para los pies? —se molestó KingEtemon, pero la reina le prestó poca importancia, mientras KingEtemon se dirigía a su orbe—. Oh… lo hicieron de verdad. ¡Abrieron la puerta! —se alegró KingEtemon.

—No entiendo como eso te hace feliz —se molestó QueenChessmon—. Con tus acciones permitiste que esos niños llegaran al Digimundo. Si te hubieras mantenido al margen, hubiéramos conquistado todo el Digimundo —aseguró ella.

—Nah, nah, nah, no contradigas a tu rey —le apuntó KingEtemon—. No estás viendo la mejor parte, querida mía. Esos niños son exactamente lo que necesito para que mi plan de conquista sea todo un éxito —le aseguró KingEtemon, y QueenChessmon se cruzó de brazos incrédula—. ¿Por qué conformarme con el Digimundo si allí afuera hay un mundo más sumiso y conquistable? El Digimundo está gobernado por la gran voluntad Yggdrasil, pero allí afuera no hay una gran voluntad, allí soy enteramente invencible, y esos niños poseen la llave de llegar a ese mundo. ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Un mundo sin la gran voluntad. Solamente tuyo y mío mi amor —se acercó KingEtemon, abrazando la cintura de QueenChessmon—. Esos niños poseen los emblemas que son capaces de abrir la puerta al mundo de los humanos en el interior de sus almas, y yo voy a extraer esos emblemas. Pero antes de hacerlo, necesitamos separar a estos niños —tomó la esfera con sus manos KingEtemon, y comenzó a rodearla con datos oscuros—. Si mis niños se creen tan listos, les demostraré que yo lo soy más. Voy a separarlos por entre los continentes, juntos son peligrosos pero separados no son nada, seguro que mis Sub-Reyes podrán capturarlos y enviarme sus emblemas, hay pero que listo soy —sonrió KingEtemon, viendo las grietas lanzar desde su interior 8 comentas en dirección a diferentes continentes.

—¿No crees que estás tomando todo esto con demasiada calma, rey mío? —le preguntó QueenChessmon—. Si no te conociera, pensaría en que confías en que los Portadores de los Emblemas se harán más fuertes y vendrán a enfrentarte. ¿Qué te da tanta seguridad en tu poder? —le preguntó QueenChessmon.

—Nadie sabe lo que pasa en mi bella y hermosa mente reina mía. Solo debes saber que lo que hace tu rey lo hace por el bien del Digimundo —sonrió KingEtemon, pero QueenChessmon tenía sus dudas—. ¿O acaso no he conquistado ya 6 de los 10 reinos? Solamente tienes que confiar en mí. El Digimundo estará unido bajo un solo estandarte, y no habrá emblema que pueda someternos. Ahora, si no te molesta, hace frio y estoy todo mojado —comenzó a temblar KingEtemon, y QueenChessmon desvió la mirada—. Venga reina mía, el baño real nos espera —comentó KingEtemon tomando a su reina de la cintura.

—¿Por qué debería…? —se molestó ella, pero entonces sintió a KingEtemon darle un masaje, y ayudarla a relajarse—. Oh… rey demente… siempre encuentras la forma de animarme —le comentó frotándole la barbilla, sonrojando a su rey—. Pero antes, debo saberlo. ¿Puedes derrotarlos en verdad? —le preguntó la reina.

—Querida mía, es muy sencillo —le sonrió KingEtemon—. Si yo no puedo derrotarlos, el Digimundo en verdad estará perdido —y para sorpresa de QueenChessmon, KingEtemon la cargó como a una princesa—. ¡Terriermon! ¡Lopmon! ¡Que nadie me moleste! ¡Mi reina y yo tenemos asuntos reales que atender! ¡Pero informen a los Sub-Reyes… quiero esos emblemas! ¡El futuro del reino, y de todo el Digimundo, depende de que estén en mis manos!


End file.
